A Beautiful Thing (Peter X MJ SpideyChelle)
by KeiraLikesWriting
Summary: This is a SpideyChelle (Peter x MJ) story When Michelle Jones falls of the Eiffel tower with only her friend Peter there to save her, things take a different turn as she is thrust into a world, unlike the safety she knew filled with villains and heroes. And how exactly will Mr Stark fare when the role of father figure is challenged
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome to my SpideyChelle fanfiction, chapters will be about 900 - 1100 words long with regular updates. I don't own any characters from marvel otherwise Peter would of punched Liz in the face and run off to be with MJ

I hope you like it!

Peter POV  
It was beautiful out there; the stars were shining and it was warm enough for me and Ned to be wearing shorts. We were in Paris on a field trip with the rest of our class and the air seemed to hold a sweet aroma of roses as it blew past me, sitting on the windowsill. I was writing an email to Aunt May about my time here, however, it had morphed into a "top ten list of reasons I love MJ"

Michelle was currently sat under our hotel room on the street curb, enjoying the blissful evening like us while she drew the sun-kissed landscape around her, it was a stunning town yet when she turned back a little way it was clear to see that she would easily beat it in a beauty contest.

"The sunset really brings out her eyes, don't you think," I say to Ned who is currently sat over the other side of the room doing homework.

"You can't even see her eyes, your staring like a creep" Ned jokes, poking fun at the fact I may have a crush

"No, I'm not" I reply, in denial "there's just this like magnetic force pulling me to her. Like something otherworldly"

"It's a red string" Ned answers

"A what now?" I reply

Ned explains that the red string theory is a myth, saying that soulmates or a couple who are destined to be with each other, each have an invisible red string of fate that ties them together and slowly pulls them closer. It was kinda cute, I guess but I wasn't one to believe in myths. Ned did say that it would be a red web rather than a string and that I couldn't help but laugh at.

He then continued to say that Liz and I didn't have a red string because I was always running away from her, rather than getting closer. Then came flashbacks of all those moments which wasn't pleasant, but then again it was Michelle who picked me off of the bathroom floor when I was heartbroken about the end of a relationship that never really began in the first place.

I snap out of my reverie as she starts to pick up her sketch pad and move in the direction of the magnificent Eiffel Tower. I don't blame her - this is the last night we get to ourselves and I would like to see it regardless of who else is there.

"Well? Follow her up there... and I mean this is Paris so" Ned suggests, I know exactly what he is inferring. After a long pause I answer:

"You know what, I'm going to tell her, I am going to tell her how I feel" I have to repeat it a few times to be sure of my words but I having been staring at her for over a year now and I think she knows anyway

"Wow" Ned gasps, taken aback "I know you're a pretty fearless guy but I didn't expect that."

"No me neither" I reply "I'm gonna go before I change my mind" and with that, I pick up my things and shut down my computer. "Wait, I don't wanna look like I'm following her, I can't get up there before her, " I say, disheartened.

"You can't, Spiderman could"

I tell him once again that it is not a party trick yet he reminds me of the new feature Mr Stark added. Shrink mode, it meant I could wear the suit and when I was done with it the arms and legs would retract meaning it would just be like wearing a t-shirt and boxers. I could swing up there out of sight and then put my clothes on over the top and no one would have a clue.

With that thought, I am out the window and within minutes I am soaring above the starry lights of Paris that outlined every building during the night. I manage to slip my trousers on and look semi-normal for when MJ arrives at the top of the elevator

"Hey, Peter," she says, tucking a brown curl behind her ear. I smile at her warm voice " I'm sure you weren't up here a minute ago"

"No, I've uh been up here for a while yeah a while" I lie awkwardly. Then, using my spidey grip, I perch on the edge of the bars

"No need to get so protective" she jokes "I believe you." She then goes towards the edge of the platform, examining the landscape that enveloped us.

"What are you doing?" I ask nervously.

"Well we were told no pictures from here but they didn't say no sketches" she answers, concentrating on her drawings "I've never been one for pretty views but this is breathtaking"

Michelle POV  
I look down at my drawing and then down at the swirling abyss- it doesn't scare me so I jump up onto the bars to join Peter but so I am looking inwardly I see him shuffle awkwardly with his hands before speaking

"You know what else is beautiful?"

"No" I reply, he has his eyes glued to the ground so much so he doesn't even realize I am sat up with him but I turn towards him anyway

Peter POV  
A harsh gust of wind hits us

"You" I breathe. I turn to her with a geeky smile but instead of a smile she is pushed back by I sudden gust of wind as she is no longer sat

"PETER!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is meant to mimic the events of Spiderman two but please don't get annoyed and stick with it if you are not enjoying it because it is necessary to the plot and none of the rest will be related - the rest will be truly original. I don't own either of these films or characters.  
Thanks for reading xx

Michelle POV  
Is this where I die? I don't wanna go yet, not like this. I am robbed of breath as I am in full free fall and it should take me about 7 seconds to fall from this point but they are the slowest 7 seconds of my life. I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die. I see Peter, briefly. I guess I'm glad my last minutes were spent with him. If only I had more time.

I look at Peter again, he is just a blurry dot yet I seem to see him morph into a red patch standing on the tower. Or maybe I was going insane. Then I start to see screenshots of my life: what was I exactly? A neglected, observant foster kid weirdo? Is that what I go down as? I wanted to do something with my life. It is not comforting to know that it would be Ned Leeds and Peter Parker alone at my funeral.

The red dot seems to appear closer now. I reach for it in fear as I watch the sky of sunset colors meld and flow into a spiraling haze. The colossal sky seemed so far but the ground so close. No one could save me now.

Peter POV  
"PETER!" She shrieks as she falls.

I don't know what to do as time stands still. I am frozen with fear as her hands reach up towards me. She is gathering speed and I have to make a quick decision. I know my web will be weaker if my suit isn't fully covering me but if I let her fall she will die.

So I make the choice I cast my web with one hand and rip open my shirt with the other. I start to see the ivory spirals spill from my fingertips and form a web that is not fully finished. If only I had time. I need more time. I calculate that she should be in free fall for about 7 seconds. Even when it's slowed to a halt I am in desperate need... of... more time...

I head to her with all the speed I can muster as her eyes widen with fear. Its almost like I am looking into her soul in those moments - she is counting on me to save her. My shirt was flailing in the wind as two webs chase after the falling girl - one aiming for her back and the other her stomach. I tear escapes my eye and runs on the inside of my mask. My whole suit is nearly fully on as I reach the floor meaning my web gained strength. My breath is shallow and scared and my hands jittery and unsure.

The web hits her less than half a meter from the ground, I rush down there. Her eyes are still open but her face has lost its coco tint and warm glow causing her to look almost ghastly compared. Petrified, I lift up her head, feeling some tension. Thank God. She gasps for air yet still feels limp and heavy.

"P- p- p-et-er-pet-er?" she murmurs quietly. I rip off my mask to get a closer look, the webs are the only thing holding her up and I can see she's fighting to stay with me yet she only appears seconds from death.

I start to see people at the end of the long street. I need to get away, somewhere out of sight. I rush behind a nearby bush carrying MJ with me. We are then shielded by a wall which removes just one worry from my mind. I had to free her from the web in order to move her, but the main body of the web is intact and does not want to move, in fact, it has made little cuts in her clothing. I don't have much time to think about that though. I lift her head - she flashes me a weak smile.

"I knew it"

I takes me a second to register what she means, I had totally forgotten the fact that she, like most, didn't know, I was Spiderman. She lulls her head. God, what have I done?

"MJ? Michelle? Talk to me, stay with me, please, please" I plead "C'mon, C'mon, please." I hold her close brushing the curl behind her face "Karen call Mr Stark" I sob

"Already here," he says, I look back, he is flying just above the tower. "Your suit notifies me in case of danger. We need to get her to my hospital"

And with that, he takes her almost lifeless body from me and holds her horizontally between both arms. I wipe away my tears however it is not long before they come trickling, cascading down my face once more. I then follow after Mr. Stark. If it wasn't such a dire situation I would have liked to go for a swing around the roofs of this new city.

"Her name's MJ, I mean Michelle, she's a friend of mine, like a really good friend - a best friend in fact" I stutter, unable to find the words through tears

"We'll do our best kid" Mr. Stark replies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Please just ignore that they were in Paris and Stark towers is like halfway across the world. Again, I don't own any of the characters… although I wish I did

Peter POV  
I pace the halls of Stark towers relentlessly. Hoping that everything would be ok was so hard when there was why could go completely worse. I phoned Ned and explained the whole thing to him. But I was barely speaking in full sentences, babbling, worrying, gushing, shaking.

She hadn't been in there long yet I wouldn't stop walking the shiny halls of this place until I knew that she was ok. I could tell Mr. Stark was trying his hardest but there will always be that nagging feeling of me not being enough lingering in my mind. What if I wasn't quick enough to save her?

Pepper POV

I could see Peter, he looked very much in distress. It pained me to see, he was obviously hurting a lot. Wait what if that had been his Girlfriend? I heard Tony say they were really good friends. I feel sympathy for the kid, the number of times I have sat teary-eyed over Tony after a fight. That toying feeling in your chest when you know someone is in the grey area between life and death.

I go up to him, he only flashes be a quick glance; I notice his eyes are red and puffy.

"Do you want hot cocoa?" I ask "It might calm you a little,"

"Honestly, I don't think anything will, but I wouldn't say no" he replies, melancholy seeping through every word. He was not the same bubbly peter I knew. I loved him like a son and it felt like a knife to the heart to see him like this.

Having got the cocoa, I sit beckoning him to do the same. He thanks me clenching my hand tightly

"She meant a lot to you, huh?" I say in the motherliest way possible to break the silence

"Yeah" he answers in sorrow "like she was one of the two friends I have... I mean it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been planning to ask her out" he starts to tear up again

"Ah peter" I whisper, almost sharing his pain

"I messed up Pepper, I messed up big time" he exclaims trying to hold back tears.

"No, no you didn't," I tell him before pulling him into a hug. We don't pull away for what feels like minutes, it's like he feels safe. I don't blame him. That would be enough to give any adult PTSD let alone a kid.

We talk for a while, I try to give the conversation a more cherry feel yet he does not show much more than a tiny smirk throughout. He explains what happened all the while the tears don't seem to stop rolling. After about half an hour he has finished his cocoa but left the biscuits that he is usually asking for more of and Tony comes out of the medical room looking very tired (not that was anything new) and disheveled. Peter rises at once as expected.

"How is she? Can I see her? is she awake? Is she alive? Oh, please say she's alive" he rambles incoherently

"It's been an hour kid, I can't say yet. Maybe it's better if you go to bed" he replies grumbling

"No, please Mr Stark, can I I mean can you-"

"No! No, Mr Stark, I don't know ok. It's late please go to bed, your quarters are near visions" He dismisses way too harshly.

"Please, just some more information"

"No, wait does she know who you are?"

Peter POV

"Yes," I say, hanging my head in shame for I know he wouldn't like the answer "but it was the only way - trust me she wouldn't tell a soul"

"No, no, no, that's not the point Peter. What do you think May would say? If she found out. huh?" he shouts while having a valid point. "I made a promise to her that you would be safe. This is the only way. You can be an idiot sometimes you know, I said no one must know. I meant no one!" he is cut off from hurling more abuse at me as Pepper steps

"Tony, seriously he's 15. He's had a hard day, it was to save her for crying out loud. Have a bit of respect. He just cares for her - that's all"

"He has responsibilities Pepper" Mr. Stark retorts.

"I'll go to bed" I surrender quietly in amongst the fight. And I do, after that, I don't hear them fighting much longer.

I loved Mr. Stark, I really do. He is like the dad I never had, but he has tendencies to snap at people for no good reason. I didn't like it but I don't think about him for much longer. As I'm laid in my bed I struggle to relax or get comfy under this large weight of stress and worry for her. Her smile flashes up in my mind constantly along with her shining kaleidoscopic eyes and thick curly hair that flowed down her back like a chocolatey river

It is about 1 am when I doze off and when I wake up it is 2:13, I decide to sneak out of my quarters and back down to the medical room. I scale the walls silently, retracing every step from the ivy painted walls. I reach where she is being held at the moment. Mr. Stark is in there pouring over screens and heart monitors. I can't see into the room very well only from a minuscule gap in the curtains. She could be dead or alive and I would not know because she is just laid on a bed, her eyes completely closed

"Stay with me, ok?" I whisper, trying not to be seen or heard


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey there, so you're still reading. Thank you so much! I don't own these characters otherwise MJ would have more than 6 lines AND A PROPER ARC.

Tony POV

The room is dark, lit only by screens that showed her vitals. I glanced at the clock which was positioned to my right: 3 27 am which meant I had been working for a little less than 5 1/2 hours. It would be alright if I could take her to a normal hospital but having a spider's web protruding from her rib cage might draw attention to us.

In fact, that web meant a lot, she should have died instantly at the speeds she was travelling. An abrupt stop SHOULD have made it five times worse. But it looks like the web penetrated her at a tender spot and actually grew inside her so quickly that it was able to stop her vital organs from going into shock.

But that alone presented another problem. The microorganisms had bonded with her cellular functions meaning she may have the same abilities as Peter. Rushing around the small office looking for buttons, I manage to trigger an alarm that notifies Pepper and as expected she comes rushing in hurriedly

"Tony, is everything ok?" she asks concerned

"I triggered it by accident, sorry" I grumble, sleep deprived

"I mean is everything ok?"

"The kid has powers," I tell her, almost defeated but getting all the more angry with every word "All I wanted was to prove I could do something to help the poor boy and now look at the mess I'm in."

"What like Peter powers?" she questions confused

"Yes, like Peter powers and she's gonna wake up in a minute and I'm going to have to tell her. "

"Look I'll stay. You get a coffee" Pepper suggests

"Thanks love, but for the record were not telling Peter just yet. He'll go crazy. I need to know that both of them are safe before I let him in" 

Pepper POV

Tony was obviously distressed, toying with his egotistical side against his righteous side. I often found him battling with his anxiety as it manifested itself as different emotions and habit. I thought it might be a good idea to lift some of the weight off his shoulders for a short while.

I perch myself on the edge of the bed and eventually, she starts to open her eyes

"Hey" I say gently as not to startle her.

"Where am I?" She murmurs groggily

"Stark towers" I answer, bracing myself for the reaction

"Stark towers?" She exclaims confused proceeding to push her self up on her hands. I continue to tell her what her body is going through now and what happened, she still looks quite traumatized however I deem it best to tell her it all because she deserves all the information I have.

"So is Peter really Spider-Man?"

"He risked his life for you, he risked losing his secret identity, everything he did could have had dire consequences, yet he did it anyway for you. You're not supposed to know, you must not tell anyone else but yes he is"

A beaming smile flashes across her face and fills me with joy

"I knew it," she tells me "so is that why I have these powers"

"We tend to call them abilities here, but you can't tell Peter... or anyone, I don't agree with it but it's what the boss says and he did save your life. You can't use them yet either. I don't know when you'll be allowed out but just stay put for now"

"When can I see him?" She asks innocently as I go to leave. I feel the younger, more childish side of me flutter with excitement. It was cute and I was already rooting from their relationship after having just met this girl.

"I don't know when Tony will allow it, it is 4 am after all. I will push it as much as I can. I have got some books if you're thinking you're going to be bored." I reply trying not to let my stupid ecstasy spill into my speech although I have already decided that this she will be my daughter, even if she does have parents

"That would great, I'm still a bit foggy but thank you Miss Pots"

"Please, call me Pepper" I reply cheerfully 

Peter POV

I was cold. I was never cold, even with Mr. Starks underfloor heating and electric blanket I was still stone cold. Luckily, no one had seen me on my quick trip down to the medical room. After that I rushed back, not to cause a disturbance... for MJ's sake more than anything else. Nevertheless, I have stayed wide awake watching the clock tick off the walls ever since.

Suddenly, I hear a noise and go into my default sleeping position which I do whenever its late at night and I have to pretend like I'm asleep even though I'm really not. It is honestly the least sleep-like position I can muster, but it usually fools her. I glue my eyes shut yet, I know it is Mr. Stark just from the way he treads. He opens my door and pauses for a second.

"Hey kid I know you're awake" he coughs quietly. I push myself up in bed knowing I would never surrender this quick back home.

"Is, is she" I stutter before he cuts me off

"Her conditions is very unstable" he speaks sourly "but she is alive and awake if you would like to go see her for-"

I jump up like a coiled spring onto the end of my bed and hug him, I see the moment is only fitting, I wanted to give him the world right now. He seems rather taken aback at this action however after a few seconds he pats me on the back. A hug from both Pepper and Tony today, I was doing well.

"I want you to know that it was your actions today that saved her, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier" he apologies while still holding me

"Thank you, thank you Mr. stark" I breathe through tears

"Go see her kiddo, she's been waiting"

And off I go


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Woo, back with another chapter. I am uploading these all at once though. I don't own any of these characters

Peter POV

Stood at the front of the medical room I see the curtains are finally open. I see her face, she looks physically and emotionally drained but she is alive and that is enough for me right now. In fact, even that was a bit startling for me, especially as I had spent the past hours telling myself I had failed.

When she sees me, she perks up and smiles which is a comforting feeling, to say the least. I rush into the room and I see her arms at wide open for a hug, making it 3 hugs today. What can I say? I like hugs, even better it's MJ which beats everyone else out of the ballpark, so gently not to hurt her I perch on the end of the bed and throw my arms around her neck almost protectively.

We hug for a while, I want to hold on to her so she can never slip away from me, so she can never hurt herself. Her hands are cold and she can barely hold herself up when I eventually let her go. I watch a singular tear flee her eye.

"Thank you, I don't deserve someone like you in my life" she whispers as she starts to tear up. That breaks my heart. It was like no one but Ned and MJ wanted to hang around me at school and now to say that she doesn't deserve me, Peter Parker the fumbling bag of crap or as I'm more commonly known loser, is emotional for me.

"I would do it again in a heartbeat and I'd do it again 1000 times" I reply honestly

"That's why I love you, Peter," she says

My heart rises

"... as a friend, you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for " she adds through a smile.

My heart falls to the pit of my stomach and smashes into a million pieces, had I just been friend-zoned? That hurt.

I try to sweep it to the side as we continue talking, only absorbing her joy caused by simply getting another chance at life. It is pure and infectious as we talk. The longer we talk the more I notice the slur in her voice. I gather that that is just a side effect and don't linger on it. I then start to see her yawn and being tired myself I decide the responsible thing is to let her rest  
. I go back to bed at around 5 with mixed feelings. in one mind I cannot shake the fact that she doesn't see me in the way I see here even after I saved her life, it's like the Spider-Man thing doesn't faze her one bit. But then there is a big part of me that is just glad for her life and enjoying all the time I have with her. Mr. Stark did mention the fact that her condition is unstable which means there is a high chance she just won't survive. That part of me just wants to never leave her side even if I am just a friend.

I am in a deep sleep when a distant scream wakes me. I sit bolt upright. It is about 8 am put I figure everyone else is sleeping because we were up very late last night. My instant reaction to the scream is her and it seems to be coming from that direction so I rush out of the covers. When I'm there, I tear open the curtains to see her violently shaking. Starting to panic I go in there and reposition her oxygen mask and she wakes.

Just when I was thinking it was something medical, I release it was a nightmare, she had had a nightmare. I wake her gently and she snatches my hand and holds it close to her chest

"I was alone, no one was ther- no one had" she stutters

"what?" I ask confused at her disjointed sentence

"I-I" she mutters again " no one came"

"No one came where?" I say trying get something more out of her

"No one came to my funeral" she says, her glassy eyes overflowing with tears "I fell, I died but only Ned turned up to my funeral"

3 hugs, 3 heartbreaks all in the space of several hours. But this heart break wasn't for me, no it was for her. I knew what it felt like to be alone, to feel unloved and unwanted like you don't even exist, I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not at all MJ. When I looked deep into her eyes next, I didn't see a happy soul. I just saw a mask, a paper bag hiding her deepest fears.

"Wouldn't your parents be there, they love you" I reply empathetically

"What the parents who dumped me on the side of the street at 4 months, having made no effort to contact me ever since? They'd be there.

"I didn't know" I gasp. I lean forward into the bed more in an attempt to meek her eyes yet instead manage to press a button with my thigh. "Uh, what have I done?" I had expectations for the worst and our eyes where squinted as if it was going to explode. Like all big red buttons in movies I suppose. But in actual fact, it is far from deadly as we see another mattress in line with the third making it a double bed which the tearful girl beckoned me into.

She continues to talk about her foster home how she felt invisible how no one liked her. I put my arm around her and try to fathom the emotional pain she hides behind a smile. We were both emotionally exhausted however I can tell this is all true as she fumbles over the right words to describe her trauma. Long years of pain locked away deep inside of her, only just bubbling to the surface now.

"It's like I didn't really want to live until I was falling. Until I had a risk of dying. I look for characters in books and art to ease the loneliness but it's only now I am begging to see clearly. Like I have you and Ned but I'm so afraid of losing you now. Your all I had to live for in the first place"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: these events take place in the same time as the nightmare scene, I want to own these characters but sadly I don't

Tony POV

Distant screams wake me in my sleep. I was so incredibly tired that it wasn't even funny at this point. No amount of caffeine or espresso shots could save me now. The truth was that medical work took it out of me or maybe it was children, I wasn't sure. Despite this, I couldn't ignore it so I got up and stumbled on down to the medical room. I am half way down the corridor when Pepper grabs my arm

"Hey, you don't need to go down there," she tells me

"Why she might be hurt," I ask, still half asleep

"The screen," she says expecting me to know what she's talking, I give her 'that look' "Tony, you installed a screen that shows you the medical room, she's just having a nightmare"

I nod, I had completely forgotten about the cast system I had set up between the cameras we have. She leads me there and I start to watch what's going on through a fuzzy screen all the while still being on edge and incredibly nervous because as much as I trust her it goes against my instincts.

Pepper POV

Michelle was holding Peters hand close to her chest as she was quaking violently. She opened her eyes and blinks hurriedly trying as she tries to hold in a pool of tears. Peter is talking to her as he tries to keep calm. There is no audio transmitted through the old system but anyone could tell that he was trying to calm her down and bring her back to a stable state of mind

"They're so cute together" I squeal like I child "I ship it... What you don't you think it's cute look at them Tony"

"You ship it? What this now a new phrase you just invented" he cocks his head speaking in a familiar tone

"Its when you want to people to be together" I answer

"Well they are together" he states confused

"No, like in a romantic relationship, and then when the ship name comes up, no a ship name is when you merge those two names"

"Do I need to stop you hanging out with the kid or what?" he replies jokingly

"So we could have a ship name, Prony, Tepper" I continue not taking note of his ridiculous comments

"I like Pepperony better, look, honey, we're a pizza topping" he laughs sarcastically.

"Oh look" I comment after laughing for a while "the kid has figured out your little bed leaf contraption. I wonder what they're talking about"

"She looks pretty sad" Tony observes zooming in on the picture.

"I mean she has just fallen off a 300 feet tower. Her world is being turned upside down but I'm glad Peters there for her"

\- TIME SKIP -

Michelle POV

It had been 3 days since my fall, yet unless it was haunting me at night, it felt years away. Peter had not left my side which I was incredibly grateful for as apart from the routine medical tests, I would have nothing but books to entertain me.

I knew he would have to leave in a week as that was when the original trip that I was supposed to be on right now. I was willing to make the most of the full das I had with. Tony and Pepper both agreed that he should go back to Paris but he refused the offer and after a while, they gave in and extended his stay until the rest of the school went back to the normal routine.

I was still drowsy but according to Pepper that was just a side effect and a small price I had to pay for life along with my slight slur and muscle fatigue. These were all short-term issues that I could overcome eventually. I had just woken up from a sleep and I saw Peter on a nearby windowsill outside the medical room that was filled with a bright and luxurious sunshine.

I beckon him in and he hands me his phone which I could barely see for all the cracks.

"Ned's on the phone if you wanna talk to him," he says

"Wait does he know" I whisper as to not be heard through the phone

"He's the only other kid who knows. He helped me when I defeated Liz's dad" he confirms

"Wait, you killed Liz's dad, did he do something evil. Wait, is he the vulture?" I ask dumbfounded "I knew it"

"Just take the phone," he tells me impatiently "I'll tell you the stories later"

I talk to Ned, he also is happy to hear my voice. I can see Peter is rolling his eyes at our conversations which mainly consisted of our disbelief that the friendly neighborhood nerd was actually the friendly neighborhood Spiderman. And Ned was just happy about being the guy in the chair.

Just as I ended the chat I see Tony and Pepper walking past holding hands. Tony stops to open the door to the room.

"Michelle, you don't live with your parents do you?" he says sipping black coffee

"No why?" I ask

"Oh I just thought I should notify someone that you won't be home as expected" he replies

"They won't notice I'm gone" I answer truthfully

"Rough time there, I bet," he says totally right.

"Yeah, I don't get noticed a lot or loved or even fed most of the time" I speak lightheartedly, knowing that he also has a rocky relationship concerning his parents.

"We could adopt her" Peppa intervenes without hesitation. I know that that wouldn't happen but the thought feels me with joy for a couple of seconds.

"What?" Tony looks at Pepper confused

"Yeah, I mean, it was just a thought. You wanted a kid, didn't you?" she says defensively after seeing my smile.

"We'll think about it, ok kiddo, I can't promise anything but I wanna get you outta there after reading some of those reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Still don't own the characters

Michelle POV  
After that moment of promise I felt at the fact I may be out of that hell hole eventually, Tony asks everyone to leave so he can do the medical tests as usual. They go without hesitation and Peter said he had some homework to finish

"We're gonna do something a little different today" Tony smirks

"What's that?" I ask curiously. He reaches for the blinds so that no one can see in before asking me to do something I didn't think would crop up this early

"Shoot a web," he tells me

"What? I can't do that" I reply baffled.

"Yes, you can" he insists "Just make your hand into the shape he does and believe in yourself"

I follow his orders, curling my middle fingers and thumb in and jerking my hand forward many times. I can't do it for the life of me, I just look like an idiot.

"Come on Michelle, believe in yourself" he demands "Imagine that the web that your shooting will save lives. Feel it inside of you, hold level and shoot."

I hold my elbow back and everything else in a right-angle form. I imagine the web travelling through my veins and burning through my bloodstream. Then, I summon all my mental courage to a singular point in my temple before jolting my hand slightly and out of my fingertips comes one powder white, lace-like string that weaved itself in mid-air and stuck to the wall.

"I did it, I actually did it" I squeal, surprised at my own ability

"See I knew you could" he smiles getting some spray to dissolve my first creation.

Beaming at the fact that I could actually be a superhero, I shoot another and then another. Each one was getting stronger and it was getting easier with every shot. We then moved on to shooting and using that to swing across. It was the most movement I had done in days and I was quickly tiring but it felt magical like this was the start of me being a hero rather than some guy you see on TV or the people I read about in books.

Peter POV  
I was absent-mindedly doing math homework, waiting for MJ to be free when I start to see a red-light flashing. There is no noise but it seems pretty important

"Pepper does this mean something," I ask her as she prepares food for tonight's dinner. She turns around only just noticing the blinking alarm system.

"Oh, that means the police have been notified about something not normal in the near vicinity. Tony will see it and go in a second"

"Not if I get there first," I say, running to grab my suit from the other room. I see Pepper roll her eyes but she doesn't try to stop me. Or maybe she did? Either way, I blocked it out and started to swing out into the main city

"Karen, where is this happening" I inquire

"Downtown New York" the AI informs me, continuing to give me the exact location.

I go there as fast as I can. I make my way through New York city until I catch a glimpse of him out of my peripheral vision and turn to see him from the top of a large hotel building. He is a ginger man dressed in all black with katanas at his sides. While I am watching from within the shadows I see him tap a button on the back of his neck which covers his face with a matching mask. I drop down, surprising him for a brief moment.

"Hey buddy," I say sarcastically

"Ahh Spiderman" He whispers in a signature villain tone "I know a lot about you." I get closer to him as he draws out his katana "Why don't we go somewhere a little quieter" and before I have time to reacts, he pulls me closer to him and initiates rocket launches to carry us to the top of a supermarket.

"What is this?" I ask, demand answers.

"Well this is just a little fight isn't it?" he speaks trying (and failing) to stab me with his sword as I swing around his head. "You see I don't like heroes but you, oh you are the worst by far. Why? Because you just have to burden other people with it don't you? Give other people powers that they didn't wish for? Like that girlfriend of yours, I can't think of her name."

"What are you talking about" I yell gasping for air as I fought this delusional man.

"Michelle Jones that was it, you thought you saved her life, but really you ruined it" he continues through the battle. I don't know what it was but every time I heard her name I got incredibly angered, she didn't deserve to be talked about that way. I repeat my statement again but he just continues, claiming he knows everything about me.

Raging, I don't let this guy get much further. I steal his swords and destroy his rocket launchers with webs. I chase him to the edge of the rooftop where he turns in an attempt not to fall off, however, it backfires and he trips. I hold his katana, getting ready to stab him.

"So what actually is your superpower before I stab you"

"Oh Parker, I know things, I know things about people, every one of those people down there, I know how they work, how they function, their reason for life"

At that moment I can't take it and I drive the sword through his chest.

"I will be back" he murmurs "I will be back"


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Yeah, do you think I own these characters yet, I don't

Peter POV

This guy had left me shook. I wasn't sure what to think of him, he was dead, quite obviously bleeding, and that's how I left him. But what was that speech? I want to be able to sweep it under the rug as a psychopath. But if that was true, how did he know my name, more importantly: how did he know MJ and what did he mean. I hadn't given her powers.

No, no I was just going to go in there and say that everything is fine because it is. Yes, I may have killed the guy but there were no cameras so I can just over exaggerate and everything will be fine as it always is and I can go back to being friendly neighborhood Spiderman who stops bike thieves. He wasn't going to come back and it would all be fine, it would all be fine.

Why was he even in my head so much, I didn't like it?

I get back to Stark Towers where Mr. Stark is waiting for me. Here is my time to use my middle school acting talents.

"What's the matter Kid?" he says as I rub my eyes to give the effect of crying.

"I killed him, I killed the guy" I fake it

"What?" he asks

"There was a psychopath and I didn't mean to kill him but I did," I say

"Its ok, the police said he was causing quite a havoc. I'm not saying you should kill these guys but you did the right thing" he sighs

Good, that was good. It was swept under the rug and we would never have to think about his presence ever again. I go to finish my homework but I have this nagging feeling in my mind that there might be some truth in this guys words so I go to speak to MJ. At this point, I was feeling pretty down so I decide to make some fun myself.

Going around the corner of the medical room I scale the walls. I was going to scare her as we did back in school - it had actually become more of a competition now. I jump down:

"Boo!" I scream, laughing even before I know she is. But she doesn't laugh, she only looks at her hand and then at me in fright. I follow her eyeline up, unsure of what she is so terrified about, but then it clicks:

Her middle fingers are curled in and her hand is attached to a web, a web like mine. She had just cast a web.

"Crap" she whispers

"You, you have powers," I say stepping into the room.

"Look, you weren't supposed to find out this way" she murmurs

"You have powers?" I repeat unable to comprehend what is happening "You created that with your hand, it wasn't a device or anything Mr. Stark made for you" she nods

"Mr. Stark said it would be better if you didn't know for a little while. I'm sorry Peter I sho-" I cut her off

"Mr. Stark did this, he told you not to tell me," I ask her holding my head in my hands

"Well, yeah but he said it would be-" No sooner has she uttered those words than I am off to go find him

I know exactly where he will be, down in his office with all his suits, he barely left that place. It was his playpen in there and although it had some very cool tech in it, this time I wasn't there for the suits or the cars. Just as I had guessed, he is down there doing pull-ups on a bar while talking to Javis.

"Mr. Stark," I say with determination as I walk down the glossy staircase. He barely acknowledges me.

"Did Pepper let you down here again?" he asks absentmindedly

"I thought we said no secrets," I say as I can feel my eyes starting to prick with tears; anyone who knows me knows that I hate having trust broken

"What now?" he replies, jumping down from the bars

"MJ has powers now," I say assertively "And you weren't gonna tell me"

"That's where your wrong" he answers arrogantly "I'm allowed to keep secrets from you because I'm the adult"

"That's not the point" I yell "I saved her life and you hid this from me"

"Fucking hell, kid" he swears "I was gonna tell you, but just not yet"

"Great... that's just super, isn't it? When were you gonna tell me? You never tell me anything. Ever" I tell him starting to actual cry "I'm tired of feeling like a kid!"

"She just needs to get safe with them before anyone knows" he screams back at me

"Safe with them, what's that supposed to mean"

"You gave her those powers Peter, wake up i didn't want you to feel the burden not everything is black and white" He hollers at me.

"That's not it though, is it? You think I'm weak, you think I couldn't handle it." I retort

"Maybe that was it. I'm not wrong though am i? Look at you now. Look in the mirror. You're lashing out for no apparent reason. This is why i still treat you like kid, because this is how you react. You're not the boss peter, i call the shots!" he spits

"Lashing out for no apparent reason," I say in disbelief "This is on you, you hid this from me. You know how much I love her; how much I care for her and you kept this a secret" he turns back and bites his lip.

"I hid this from you to keep you and the girl safe because I know how much you care for her. I care for you. What would aunt may say if she found out. Or your girl here felt like she could go and fight crime with you. How am I supposed to stomach that? She could get herself killed all because I told you. Peter it is my job to keep you safe and i did what i thought was right. I'm doing my best here so cut me some slack why won't you"


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't own any of these characters… you don't either

Pepper POV

I could hear them shouting from upstairs. What a racket they were making. I rush down there after having had enough of just listening to it although I had my suspicions of what it might actually be about.

"What the hell is going on here?" I yell, disgusted. They look at me in silence.

"Nothing, it's all fine honey" he attempts (and fails) to reassure me.

"No, it was all me, I'm sorry guys. I'm going up to see her. It's her birthday on Saturday" he mutters, squeezing in behind me to go back to the medical room.

"I knew this was going to happen," I tell Tony as he sits back down at his desk

"Pepper, I'm a genius, I'm a scientist, I'm a businessman, I'm an avenger but I am not a father," he says

"You could be, Peter nor Michelle have father figures, they look up to you Tony, you could be an excellent father figure. "

"Can I? Because that's not what I saw there" he utters solemnly.

"I know you can, and I think deep down you do," I say, going back upstairs to finish dinner. When going to get the washing from the machine I pass Michelle sat all alone, engrossed in a book. I knock on the window and I ask if I can come in. She says yes and I go in.

"Peter not here?" I ask quite bemused

"Nah, he left a minute ago - he needed to talk to Ned about something. Ned is our friend by the way"

"I'm sure he'll be back in a minute, he never leaves you for too long does he now?" I laugh "Talking of Peter, he said it was your birthday on Saturday"

"Yeah" she replies "before you ask no I don't wanna do anything"

"Ahh, but it's your sweet sixteen. You have to do something" I tease

"You've done enough for me and besides I've never liked my birthday" she speaks

I ask her why and she tells me that people, for one day of the year, would be smiling and happy for her but the next day it would all just disappear and she would go back to being insignificant again. It was like everyone would pretend to care for her on her birthday but never again. It made it worse because it was as if they were giving me a taste of how great life could be if I just acted normal like the other kids and that was hard for me to get my head around 

Peter POV

This would be the first time I had left MJ while she was awake and I felt awful for it. But I needed to clear some stuff up. I was talking to Ned, trying to get him to hack into Tony's database. He said I had given her those powers and I hadn't questioned it at the time but now I needed to know despite Ned constantly reminding me how much of a bad idea this. I was on FaceTime with him waiting impatiently for him to give me answers, all while telling him what went on today.

"You had a fight with Mr. Stark, about what?" he asks in disbelief that I could actually stand my own against the guy

"Uh, nothing," I bluff, not waiting to disclose the fact that MJ had powers just yet as I knew how much trouble telling MJ got me into. I know I was being possibly the biggest hypocrite you could be but I didn't have her permission above all else "I was just sick of him treating me like a kid," I suppose that was a half-truth

"Wait, Peter, I think I found something. A 3D diagram with the comment: The microorganisms had bonded with her cellular functions. What's that supposed to mean does he mean MJ?" he asks, confused.

"Ned, I gotta go. Talk to you later" I hurry my words and end the chat awkwardly before he has time to respond - I can't have him finding out about MJ, he would put us all in jeopardy even if he didn't mean too.

I studied the diagram long and hard. The web that I cast on her way falling seems to have become one with her so much so parts of my Spider DNA was cast onto her. This meant the psychopath was right, how did he know before me? That thought put me on edge. He was right. So not only did he know our names, he knew things about the people I cared about most.

But he was dead I kept telling myself, he was dead. But I didn't feel like he was dead. It felt as if he was still there, watching my every move, breathing over my shoulder just lurking in the shadows - waiting to pounce. I told myself I must keep looking for information on this guy now I knew what was going on with MJ.

"Hey Peter," Pepper opens the door suddenly. I push my laptop under the pillow and cover it with my body.

"Uh hey Pepper" I reply nervously "Why are you here on this fine day" she laughs at my awkwardness and continues

"I was just thinking, your girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend" I interrupt hastily

"Yet." She replies "But either way, she's never had a proper birthday party before and it's her sixteenth so I was thinking maybe we could throw her one here. I know it's hardly a ballroom but I think she deserves something at least."

"Would Mr. Stark allow it?" I question "I mean I am 100% in but-"

"I'll persuade him somehow we have got 4 days" she persuades me "You just focus on a present and maybe balloons or but don't buy her a massive teddy bear that can't even fit through the door, will you?"

"No, why would I do that?" I laugh

"I don't know, Tony did it for me once"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Still don't own any of the characters in this story, I also don't own any of the brands, book titles or artists I mention in this story😊

Peter POV

Today was Saturday, the day of the party. MJ was still asleep but I knew she was no longer bed bound when she woke up and although she tired pretty quickly she could now walk with crutches which meant that Pepper and I were free to set up the living room, however, we wanted without the confinements of a small room filled with monitors and computer screens. We were going heavy on the balloons and banners. We wanted her to feel love and we were going to stop at nothing to achieve our goal. Even if that meant getting up at 6:30.

"I can't believe you're actually helping me do this," I say to her making sure to express my gratitude

"Look, there are not many chances I get to do something like this with Tony so I'm gonna take every time I can" she answers.

"I think we're pretty much done" I reply, looking around at the room.

Balloons lined the walls while banners covered every door frame. There were fairy lights strung from the ceiling and we had covered the coffee table with red wrapping paper as we attached a metal 1 and a metal 6. We open the curtains and see it is a beautiful day. It looks truly magnificent from all angles as the sun slowly rises above Stark towers. Pepper and I share a glance as if to say "yeah we're awesome" I hear the oven beep which signals that Pepper's cake is done baking.

"I'll ice it later, you're on breakfast you can have it for lunch," she tells me still smiling.

The clock buzzes 8 am as we begin to wrap presents and before we know it she's awake. I had been waiting around the corner for the moment her eyes open and now, I rush in there to greet her with a smile on my face as I always did, only this time there was going to be something epic to follow

"Hey loser," she says, not suspecting of anything different going on.

"Happy birthday" I tell her waiting for her reaction

"Ah yeah happy birthday to me" she laughs not really treating it as something massive.

"Come on, I'm going to make you breakfast" I exclaim

"Ahh Peter, I said I didn't want you to make a fuss" she sighed

"Come on grab your crutch" I repeat urgently as I might burst with excitement. She rubs her eyes and yawns before reluctantly getting out of bed and following me down to the kitchen. "Alexa play Panic! At The Disco" I chuckle as I start to get out milk. "You like pancakes, right?"

"Yeah, obviously who doesn't like pancakes" she retaliates playfully as she begins to loosen up about this birthday thing.

We start to sing to the music, laugh and tell jokes while I try not to burn the pancakes or drop them mid- flip. I'm not a chef by any means but the pancakes did taste good and drizzled with Nutella they were perfection. In fact, this whole day was perfect, we were laughing, joking more than we had ever done before. Once we were done eating we wash up together, flicking water and bubbles at each other while we go.

It is about ten when we finally make our way into the lounge. After a few tries, I finally get her to close her eyes and when she opens them I photograph the look on her face. And I'm glad I did because her smile in that moment is the manifestation of joy.

"What is all this? "she spoke, rather taken aback by the situation

"Is it too much, is it the balloons, it's the balloons, I knew there was too many" I ramble, stooped only by her arms being thrown around my body in a hug

"Its bloody perfect" she giggled. 

Michelle POV

I couldn't believe my eyes as I looked around the room. It was amazing. I had to do second takes and pinch myself multiple time as we made our way to the sofa which was covered in red fairy lights. I see Pepper enter through the double doors with a smile on her face and a present in hand.

"You like it?" she asks me, sitting on the other sofa

"Love it, I don't know how you guys put this all together"

"So, Peter didn't mess up breakfast?" she remarks as Peter rolls his eyes.

"Time for presents" Peter declares before Pepper can get in anything more about him

I unwrap Peppers first, pulling off the white bow and attaching it to myself. It is wrapped neatly but I tear my way into it, wanting to get what was inside. Books, lots and lots of books. The first read "Percy Jackson and the Lighting Thief" the second set read "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone." I thank Pepper, knowing that these will keep me going for a long time. This is already a vast improvement on previous years as normally I have to say thank you for makeup and hair ties. At least she has actually put thought into the gift. Peter hands me the next gift.

"This is from Ned," he tells me.

It is smaller than the book sets Pepper gave me but wider. I unwrap it, intrigued of what it may hold but as I rip away the paper I can clearly see what is inside. My old sketchbook! The one I left on top of the tower, he had gone back to get it. My sketchbook filled with portraits of people in detentions and a half-finished landscape of Paris. I vocalize my happiness and start to flick through the pages until I find the one with sad-faced Peter. I show it to Pepper who thinks it is rather hilarious all the while Peter is trying to snatch it off me.

Next comes Peters Present this one is not wrapped, just in a blue bag. I look at him and he stares back at me guiltily clearly communicating his inability to wrap gifts. I reach in and pull out a little black box. Opening it, I see that it holds a beautiful crimson locket in the shape of a heart. It has had bits of the paint scratched away into a spiral pattern so it resembles a web.

"It's supposed to resemble a heartbeat, I know it's not much but-" he mutters in his staple safe deprecating tone.

"Peter, I love it" I exclaim while I stare at it gleaming in the sunlight. I put it on clipping it around my neck and watch the pendant fall down my chest. "I'll wear it till the day I die"


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is a part 2 of the last chapter, so it's a little shorter. No, I don't own any of the characters otherwise Thanos would be dead now

Michelle POV  
The presents were amazing. I would treasure each and every one for a lifetime. For the first time in my life, I felt wanted, needed even. However, nothing could prepare me for what would follow as I see Tony Stark walk in. He hands me a box, it is not wrapped nor is it in a bag just a large cardboard box.

"Happy Birthday Kid," he says, taking a seat next to Pepper.

Everyone watches me as I lift open the lid and place on the ground beside me. I look inside the dark box with eyes of wonder and just see a blurred mix of black and a strong familiar red. It is a piece of material which I pull out carefully in an attempt not to rip or break it. I hold it up and suddenly I know exactly what it is.

A suit. A suit, consisting of mostly a vermillion red with porcelain streaks running through it. It felt sleek and fresh as I stared at the Spider Logo identical to Peters made out of rose gold metal that sat on my chair. The feet and wrists were a bright blue shade and Tony promised it would be skin tight. The hood could be activated with a single push of a button behind the neck and it came with my version of Karen and eyes that moved in conjunction with mine. I couldn't believe I actually had a suit. I was practically an Avenger at this point.

"And..." Tony tells me "the legs have a stabilizing feature meaning when you're wearing it. You can walk perfectly fine without feeling the restraints of the heart attack. Obviously, in less than a few weeks you will be able to walk without crutches anyway. It's just that little bit of extra support when you need it most"

"I don't know what to say" I gasp "This is amazing"

"Why don't you go try it on?" Pepper suggests and that I do.

It feels soft and comfortable yet the most badass thing ever. I step out and hear gasps like mine echo around the room. I feel incredible in it.

"But no crime fighting until I say, and only with Peter for the first 3 months or so" Tony demands. "But you look great by the way"

Peter POV  
She looked stunning in that suit, or maybe it was just her radiant smile that came along with it- either way my hands were now sweating profusely as I started to get flash backs to when I actually crushed on her like this. Now, I wanted her with me always but I didn't feel nervous around her. The suit looked amazing on her that it was sparking those same feelings.

I am just absorbing her ecstasy when I see her go to pull her hood up, it is triggered by a button on her neck. I am racking my brain from where I know that from when my phone buzzes. I lift it out my pocket to see it going crazy with black and orange lines dancing across the screen.

"I've got to go" I run awkwardly into my room starring at my phone going crazy. And then it rang loudly. My hand was shaking with fear as I clicked accept with one quivering fingertip.

"I will be back, I will be back" a harsh raspy voice whispers.

At this point, I could feel my breathing waver and the sweat beads form on my forehead. Was this him? Or was it going to be a 6-year-old playing a prank.

"Peter what are you doing in there?" MJ cries from the other room.

"Uh nothing, just a call from Aunt May, be out in a sec" I shout back.

I go to call Ned and ask him for his computer as I don't have mine and he has the tools I need in order to break down the code and find out the information I need to understand this guy. But Ned doesn't pick up, I call and I call a million more times but he doesn't respond much to my dismay.

So, I go back out there.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Everyone enjoying this fic? I sure hope so. It would be great if you could upload a review, I love getting feedback.

Peter POV  
Another sleepless night was in store for me. I tossed and turned but I could just hear his voice ringing in my head. The darkness imprisons me in my own mind and I am unable to escape these thoughts. For hours I lay there, I had called Ned more times than you could imagine. He eventually picked up but he took hours of persuading and said he would send it to me in a few days on the condition that I would tell him what this all was about when this all was over. If it was ever over.

"I'll be back" I hear him whisper in my ear.

Of course, he isn't really there but it feels that way. But I know no one else would understand so I vowed to hide it until I had hard information. Despite this, I felt like I needed to do something. I wanted to be 10 steps ahead of him. Was I going insane? Either way, I was now getting up in search of a computer like I was being mind controlled into it.

I creep down silently and find Mr Stark's computer already open, the blue light solely lighting up the dark room. His suits were rested, dead and lifeless as they were locked up in glass containers and everything was shut down which gave me both a sense of security and a niggling nervousness in the pit of my stomach.

I search my phone for any links to the guy who called me, being careful to cover my tracks with everything I did. This carried on for days, I watch, idle, as I see random things start to align such as the mask that I cannot stand by and ignore.

By the time I get Ned's hard drives in the mail, I am nearing insomnia. With all the information I had gathered from before, I was able to piece together different parts of his identity, one of which happened to be his address. I wasn't sure whether I should go looking for him at first but skip forward a few days and I was still receiving cryptic messages. In one of these haunting phone calls, he listed names. He must have listed about 30 names, none who I recognised, except the last - Michelle Jones.

That was when I decided on his next call or signal I would go into the storm head first. I was back at home now and had been for the last week and a bit. Today was different though, Liz was holding another house party and because MJ was going back to school tomorrow, she wanted to go. My intentions were to really tell her how I felt, really.

I was pretty sure that my lack of sleep had vastly contributed to this need as I don't think I would be doing this on a level head. However, I had mentally prepared myself and there was no going back now. This had been very long awaited so as we walked side beside I prepared myself and tried not to look too nervous

"I know that look," she says "whats up?"

"Nothing" I lie awkwardly as she goes on in "actually MJ, I really like you" I spit bluntly, just wanting to get the phrase out there

"Well I like you too, your my best friend" she replies.

"No, not like that" I exclaim "I mean it feels like its always like that yanno?"

"You're not making any sense," she tells me

"Its just I saved your life, and I would treat you better than any one of those guys in there. I mean it feels like I'm always just a friend to you when I've always just wanted more I guess. Like I'm caring, funny and talented. Just your the most beautiful girl I've ever met and it may have taken me years to realise that but I-I just I-I love you MJ. I mean its stupid really"

"Wait" she interrupts me and shoots into the house, leaving me with a feeling of regret, like what had I just done. Had I just ruined years of friendship?

I look in through the glass panels and see a crowd of people already drunk and partying like madmen. At the front of this was the infamous Flash Tomphson shouting my name above the chattering congregation. I can feel that they have already pushed me to the ground before I was even there but when he catches a glimpse of me peeking throughout the glass, it goes up in flames.

"Ayyy! Look who it is. Penis Parker, why don't you come in loser" he taunts maliciously over a speaker. "Penis Parker! Say it with me! Penis Parker!"

And through that crowd of partying teens, I spot MJ pushing her way through with a singular crutch, this is the first time I have ever seen Michelle Jones be in amongst people voluntarily when she could keep to a corner drinking punch and losing herself in a book. But nonetheless, she pushes her way through until she reaches flash who is still hollering my name along with insults so the whole neighbourhood could hear.

"Over here idiot" she screams. What was she doing? What the hell was she doing?"

"Ooh, Michelle, you look pretty tonight where have you been all this time?" he mocks patronisingly.

"This is for every single time you've hurt innocent people with your words" she exclaims daringly, her fists clench.

And with that she throws a punch, aiming for his nose which is now bleeding. She hit him hard and the crowd had now diverged into 2 groups of people either praising or shunning her. Not caring, she runs down the middle of both of them as the room falls to silence. I had never seen this side to her and could barely move for the shock. Closing the door beside her she grabs me by the shirt and pulls me around the corner and stares deeply into my eyes.

"Just seeing If deserved you" she laughs

I want to kiss her at this moment, I really do but it suddenly hits me that I haven't the faintest idea how


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Oh yeah, I don't own these characters

Peter POV

The last thing I remember is the sharp scratch of a needle and then darkness. Just darkness. What was this? Where was I? Was MJ ok? I mean the last thing I remember was our slightly awkward exchange.

I wake as fuzzy swirls of color interrupt my vision in an unfamiliar room. I blink many times in an attempt to see what was going on. It takes a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the shrouding darkness and dust plumes. There was a thick and pungent smell in the air that loomed over me making it harder to focus.

I glanced around to see a desk with a chair that was attracting flies to feed on the dust mites and pieces of rotting food that sat in the open drawer untouched. On the far wall, sharp knifes hung unlike the rest of the things in this room they were polished like they were in an exhibition. However, next to the knives were an assortment of cord ropes, each one varying in thickness.

That's when I realized there was one missing from the orderly rows that the cords were packed in. And that one was tied so tightly around my wrists to the back of the chair. It then looped around my stomach, pinning me to the wooden seat I tried to wriggle free but to no avail. I looked down at my suit. Ripped and rendered useless as it fell down to my feet.

"Come on, c'mon" I whisper to myself in anger. I wasn't trapped here. No, no no. I couldn't get out. I needed to get out but I was nothing without the suit. I was trapped here, relentlessly pulling at the rope that held me with my fingertips.

That was when I saw a dark figure progressing closer.

Michelle POV

I enjoyed the party with Ned yet I knew it would have been better with Peter there by my side. I didn't want to blame Ned though. Yet, I felt a niggling feeling of guilt pressurizing me throughout the entire thing. I should have gone after him. I felt bad for just letting him go alone like that.

As the darkness crept in around us decided it would be best for us to head out to get a normal night of rest before school tomorrow. For the most part, we were just shamelessly gushing over my new favorite superhero who was of course: Peter. Ned tried calling his cell a few times but he didn't reply. We thought he had just gone to bed which -however unlike Peter- seemed like a sensible conclusion for us to make.

"Welcome home Michelle" the keeper of the foster home greeted curtly "We are so sorry to hear about your accident, what did you do again? I assume everything will be back to the normal routine from now"

This made me chuckle in the most satire way, I wanted so badly to go back with 'I just fell off a 300 feet tower only to be saved by Spiderman and the legendary Ironman so nothing really, hows you' but I swallowed my pride, not sure whether Tony had bothered to actually tell this woman what had happened apart from the fact that I fell and been saved

"Yes, mistress" I murmur. She invites me in and I work my way around the house, testing I can still walk around fine with crutches. The answer is yes with the exception of a few steps which took me a while to figure out exactly how to accomplish them.

I then headed to the dorm and waited until the four other girls that shared my room were fully asleep (that's right, I didn't even get my own room) before pulling out the suit Tony made me and stashing it away in an unseen cabinet that I knew no one ever looked in. Tony said it would only be a couple weeks until I was able to use it, seeing as the spider DNA in my cells was speeding up my recovery time drastically.

As I laid there I did wonder if Peter was ok many times even though I knew it was nothing. I rung Pepper to see if he had checked in there and he hadn't although Pepper did say he was probably just sleeping and encouraged me to do the same which wasn't so difficult when I noticed my leg was aching from the increased amount of walking I had done today.

I lay in the darkness with thoughts of our amorous exchange flickering in my mind. It didn't go the way I had hoped but the feeling still brought a smile to my face. I had had a crush on him but never really did anything with it because I was scared it would tear us apart and I couldn't bear the thought of leaving his sparkling eyes and dorky jokes. I had often doubted he would ever think of me that way when he went over girls like Liz but as a looked around the room at the sleeping beauty queens I felt a need to have him here with me. I needed his warmth right now.

I knew I didn't fit in here, I felt like an outsider in a world of girls growing up to be hookers and full-time Kardashian fangirls. What hurts the most is the fact that most of these girls didn't even bat an eyelid at the sight of me returning - not one said hello but the woman who was lawfully obligated too. It felt isolating and a person like Peter to joke around with or at least cuddle with me might just make it a little less lonely. I was alone. Alone and cold as a pang of sadness hit my chest. I didn't wanna be here anymore.

These are the thoughts I fell asleep with and when dan broke I was bounding out of bed to see him again. To hold his hand to feel his warmth. The other kids here looked at me like I was crazy and for some peculiar reason, one of the boys who hadn't been in last night was now hitting on me causing the other girls to snigger. Not liking it one bit, I ate my tiny portion of cold and sloppy porridge through grimaces and rushed out the door to meet him in our usual spot.

So imagine my surprise when there was no Peter stood at the gate for me. I waited with Ned, Peter was never late for school. And if he was doing some spider stuff (which he wouldn't at this time in the day) he would have answered his cell at least once. He didn't appear for that entire day and by the end of it dark thoughts had made a place in my mind


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I don't own any of this people, nor do I own Harry Potter (I mention the book in this chapter

Peter POV  
There was a man at the end of the long corridor. Shadowed by his hood, I could not see his face, however, I knew exactly who it was. He'd been in my head for a week of torture and something told me it was not about to end now. Approaching me I get a glimpse at the knife he is holding in his left hand, sharp and glistening menacingly

"Quite the different encounter from our first little rendezvous last week don't ya think" he mused spitefully, tossing the blade in his palm.

"I-I stabbed you" I stutter, confused and scared. He lowers himself to reach my eye level

"Did you though, did you?" he chuckles purposefully not telling me "Oh Parker, so naive, I will enjoy your fall. The little ones are always easier."

"What are you gonna do to me, kill me? Because Mr. Stark will hear about this" I say trying to muster up all the courage I could in my voice yet failing as my bottom lip quivered violently

"Oh, I made sure that won't happen" he spits looking down at my suit draped around my legs. "No tracker, no nothing. Daddy can't help you now sonny. And to the first question, well no. Something much worse. Much much worse"

I quiver at the thought. What was he going to do? More importantly, what was I going to do? Tears threatened my eyes as I bit my tongue to the point of blistering.

"If you dare lay even a finger on her, you're dead" I retort truthfully.

"Oh no, no boy its nothing like that when I'm finished with you. I'll make something much worse," he taunts "I guess what I'm trying to say is you'll be like that winter soldier guy that keeps popping up, except I use different, cheaper methods, more time consuming but more painful and unlike him, you will be successful" he throws the knife at the wall, almost scraping my hair as it pierces the wooden wall behind me.

"Ok first off, he is not a bad guy, I've met him his name's Bucky. He fought with Captain America and they, they were friends. He came to Stark towers once and he he shook my hand and 2nd that would never work" I ramble. I just always go back to the Avengers when I'm scared; I can't help it.

Suddenly, the man is holding a katana at my cheek slowly dragging it down until he reaches my cheek causing a shallow and long cut that was spilling with blood as it scratched me.

"Tell that to me again son, I didn't quite here" he menaces "Thought not, oh how everyone is gonna hate people of your kind. Stark, Cap, Thor, Maximoff and all the others. Gone. Picture it, sonny, picture it I can just see the headlines. Anyway, I'll leave you for now. I need you weak before it all begins. The revolution is near and it starts with you"

I was speechless. I should say something. I knew I should have fought back but what was I gonna do. I was powerless against this psychopath. He had knives, guns and a plan much better than mine. I began to whimper. I wanted May, I wanted Tony, Pepper's hot chocolate but most of all I wanted her. MJ. I had no concept of time in this place. Was she looking for me? Were they still at the party? Had it been longer than that. Hours, days, weeks, maybe even months.

Michelle POV  
Today had been hell. A hell that I never wanted revisit. Not for any of the usual reason but the fact that I was left worried sick over Peter all day

"Idiot, call me back Peter God dammit. How hard is it to pick up your phone? You better not be dead" I screamed, teary-eyed into the voicemail for the 42nd time today.

The clock now read 11 pm and I was sat in the dirty foster home toilets shaking with fear. Ned was calling every device he could. I had called Mr Stark and Pepper although I knew full well they were on a business trip and so, I only got as far as the automated voice response. I left Aunt May to Ned. He said he was staying the night at his - it felt wrong but she wasn't in on this so it would only cause a bigger mess for us all.

After I got to the 58th time of calling my eyes were almost bleeding from how intently I had been watching the screen. I got close to calling the police, however, I knew that couldn't fit well with Tony, I didn't have the guts either. I decided sleep was the best conclusion, not that sleep came easily when every time I shut my eyes images of Peter hurting were conjured up in the dark side of my mind.

That's when I noticed the books on my bedside table, still pristine in their covers. Pepper had bought them for me. I had devoured Percy Jackson already, but the stack labelled Harry Potter had not moved. I picked it up hoping to be whisked away into another world. I didn't enjoy them as much as I thought I would have had it been a calmer situation but to say I liked it would be an understatement

I found myself liking characters to the real world - my world. Harry is obviously Peter, innocent kind and brave who just wants to do good. Ned would be Ron for reasons I don't think I need to explain. In all of this, I hoped I could be strong enough to be Hermione.


	15. Chapter 15

**Michelle POV**

At break, I pull Ned into a free classroom. He looks confused as I sit him down and tell him about my night.

"So Pepper said maybe it's a good idea to track his computer cause he took it to the party. Maybe just maybe he was going somewhere I mean we've already ruled out the possibility that he went to some relation and we can't track his suit so maybe" I ramble

"How did we not think of that?" Ned exclaims "It was my computer as well, he was using my computer."

He goes onto his other laptop, yes, he had two and types furiously as windows flash up everywhere. He eventually stops and looks at the screen. I go around to see that Peter had created another account.

"I'll get another computer and we can crack the password" I suggest, rushing off

"I think I know it" Ned muses

"Well, what is it?" I ask after a long pause

"Are you dumb, what do you think it would be" he chuckles

"Tell me" I demand irritably, he continues to laugh before flashing me the screen.

" _MichelleJones3"_

I blushed uncontrollably. To anyone else, it would have been cringey or stalker-ish but to me, Peter was such an adorable dork. My adorable dork. I bit my lip as Ned gave me _that_ look. Was I really in love?

My phone rang uncontrollably breaking my blissful, lovesick train of thought. It was Tony. Ned urged me to put it on speaker phone.

"Hey Michelle, I'm sorry about what happened. Pepper told me everything, I should have been there. We'll get him back. I promise you that much. I've tried tracking his suit but he's not coming up. Pepper told me all the story but if I can have your computer I might be able to do so.

"Oh no Mr. Stark we're already on that" I reply

"I could probably do a better job; your just kids remember. Don't you wanna find him?"

"I've got Ned with me and he is quite possibly one of the best people I know for this job. He's been offered a place at Massachusetts Institute of technology - it's really hard to get into there it's like the best for computer science

"Jesus kid you must be good" he exclaims, taken aback "but are you sure?"

"Trust us," we say in unison with fake confidence "Thank you, Mr. Stark"

-Time Skip-

Tony POV

It had been 3 days since then, the kids said they were making good progress and I was lucky the Avengers didn't have any pending missions. I couldn't help but feel extreme guilt every time I saw his name as I trolled through the internet. The girl's last phrase had stuck with me, Peter had always called me Mr. Stark and I had let him but for the girl to call me that struck a chord with me. Because I wanted to be like a father to them both but I just messed it up every time. Why was that?

My phone rang once again it was from an unknown number

"Uh hi, It's Ned, MJ- I mean Michelle's friend. Peters friend"

"K spit it out kid," I say noticing his sense of urgency

"Its Aunt May, she's at my place wondering where Peter is. What do I do? What do I say?"

I had totally forgotten about Peter's Aunt. I knew I couldn't hide much longer

"Fuck- wait don't say fuck its a bad word- Just just ugh say Peter will meet her at her home in 10 minutes I'll be there just don't worry ok?

"Yeah ok" Ned replies.

I instantly go to his house, not knowing what the hell I was doing or what I was going to say to this woman.

I go to knock but she opens the door before my hand reaches the wood.

"May, can I come in?" I ask swallowing hard. I look into her eyes, they are red and puffy, contrasting her pale skin that looks sickly with worry.

"Where is he, Stark," she says, spite and desperation entering her voice

"That's what I have come to talk about, please just listen for a minute" I murmur in guilty tones

"Goddamnit. I know it was you Stark. Where is he?" she curses

"Just sit down," I tell her "you need to let me speak ok?" She nods "The Stark internship wasn't real.." I confess.

I continue to tell the entire story about how he was Spider-Man and how he had saved 1000's of lives and done miraculous things. I watched as anger turned to horror.

"All those videos I've seen 'Spiderman stops a 300-pound bus' 'Spiderman stops the Vulture' your telling me that was all him'

'Yes that him" I tell her letting copious amounts of joy enter my speech 2I trained him and he's became something none of us could have imagined."

I assume she will be happy and share my short moment of ecstasy but her cheeks redden with anger and fury

"You- You did this" she stammers angrily. I nod slowly confused at her reaction.

"You're nephew has saved so many people. He's a superhero, you should be proud of him."

"You're telling me he goes into all of those situations. Head on." she pauses, taking a moment to gather herself "Stark, you have to realise I don't want a Spiderman. I want Peter. How do you expect me to sleep knowing he is risking his life trying to be like you. He idolizes you guys, , always has, but what if he gets his self-killed or- wait, where is he now? You know where he is, don't you?"

"Well" I mutter

"I need a drink" she breathes getting up. I grab her arm.

"We think he may have been kidnapped," I say bluntly, needing to spit it out after all this time. She looks back at me as tears started to fill her glassy pupils. That's when my heart snaped in too. My past mistakes caught up on me. I had failed this woman.

"How could you!" she yells "He's my nephew, not yours."

She begins to punch my chest and I do not resist for one second knowing that I am completely in the wrong here

"He is the one good thing I have in this life and you-you ripped him away from me!" she screams still pushing me back. When I hit the wall with a thud, she begins to sob, heavy salty tears.

"We will get him back" I whisper, more determined than ever "If I don't, I retire, I will bring him back in one piece, trust me"

I don't release it but as we are stood there I was beginning to cry myself. I had taken responsibility for this child and _failed_. I had failed at many things but this one had ripped out my heart. I had failed everyone when it came to Peter.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: This chapter is heavy and when I say the abductor, I mean the main villain of this story. Mild suicide trigger here but can I just say if any of you lovely people are in this horrid situation or you feel like this might happen to you there are many numbers that you can call. Don't try to handle it yourself. CALL THE POLICE. Help is always available. I don't own any characters that I use

Michelle POV

*ring ring*

I immediately picked up the phone, not even glancing at the caller name, knowing that it could only be one person at this time of night. Ned.

"Hey," I say quickly, trying not to waste too much breath on small talk

"I have good news and bad news," Ned tells me instantly

"And which order is going to be best for my mental state, I gulp, my eyes darting around the grimy bathroom.

"The good news is that we have a possible address for Peter"

"That's amazing" I exclaim in a low whisper, remembering that there were other children just outside who could kick me out at any given moment.

"But..." Ned trails off disappointed "His name is Micheal Hosphere and he is responsible for the creation of..."

"What Ned?" I ask cautiously

"Basically, the KKK but if the KKK were out to get superheroes, they have a history of kidnapping and attempting to torture enhanced individuals exactly like..."

And just like that, the world came crashing in on me. Everything was gone and nothing mattered. There was no other explanation this had to be the only one. This could be the only one.

"Don't say it" I whisper as my eyes overflow with streaking tears. I want to scream but no sound comes out. Life couldn't get any worse than this. No, it just couldn't. Her heart was being ripped apart by some monster. Soon there would be none left.

"We have to tell Stark or the police" he quivers.

"No, are you insane?" I yell

"What?" Ned says quite confused

"They've got Peter for a reason. You know it - I know it. If this is true they don't just want a neighborhood Spiderman, do they?" I answer

"They'll want Ironman as well" he replies now understanding my point. "We can't risk the safety of the world, plus he's probably expecting it"

"Yeah" I mutter disheartened

"MJ I gotta go, stay safe ok, don't, please don't do anything to hurt yourself. I can't deal with that right now, seriously. We'll get him back" he breathes. I could almost feel his warmth. He wasn't smiling though. He ends the call and I can almost see tears rolling in sync with mine.

I sit there. Unable to process everything. I did not sleep a wink, how could I? It was like a monster was on the inside gnawing at my insides. I couldn't stop the flood of tears I just let it happen, hugging my knees to my chest, rocking backwards and forwards rhythmically as if trying to lull myself to sleep like a mother would a crying child... I was fucking destroyed.

There was torrential rain hammering on the roof outside, my eyes were stinging but I sat there thinking of nothing but _him._ The world could crash and burn and I'd still be here, weeping until daybreak. I had begun to punch the ground in anger.

At six am I heard everyone start to move but all I could see is images in my head of Peter being helplessly pulled apart. It hurt worse than ever. The mistress called for me until she was finding the spare key to break in. I see the lock start to turn when I start to curl my middle fingers and jam it with a perfectly shot web. She eventually gave up with a huff - I wasn't going to school.

Instead, I sat there wondering what I could do, I was longing for some contact from him. That's when it came to me. There was a folded worksheet in the back pocket of my jeans and a pen stood in my shirt pocket.

I wrote him a letter. He probably wouldn't get it but I was willing to try, it was a foolish idea in the interest of safety but I needed something to stop myself ripping my every curl out of my head. I wrote until my fingers were sore.

At about 4, I heard the doorbell ring. The mistress answered and a girl about my age asked who it was: it was Ned. She was about to slam the door in his face before I ran out. Her bemused face was a picture but I didn't focus that, instead I ran out and flung my arms around him. Nesting my head in his shirt, I noticed his heavy breathing.

He had been crying too... again.

I had never seen Ned cry. He was the comic relief of our friendship group. And if Ned wasn't smiling was all hope lost? It definitely felt that way

Abductor POV

The boy had been here a total of 7 days now and I was ready to start the process once and for all. I was sipping red wine, checking over my plans for this free when I heard the post box being opened when I heard the post box being opened. I rarely got post but I had to appear like a normal middle-aged man in amongst all these scums.

It was only one letter and I opened it not knowing what pleasure would be inside. It read:

 _Peter,_

 _I don't know what I expect out of this but I need to feel like I'm doing something. I don't know what to say other than I need you. Ned and I need you so bad right now. I wanna hug you more than you know._

 _I can't fight the dark thoughts much longer. I hate you so much, you can't just leave us like this. This is not what friends do. I feel so lost without you. Your aunt is too. Keep fighting, please... for god sakes Peter fight it for me._

 _Dark thoughts crept into my head and I can't help but think they are right. It is all my fault, everything is my fault. I'm so sorry Peter, I really am. I need you more than ever. I don't need Spiderman, I need you. Only you._

 _The truth: it has always been you on my mind, I assumed you wouldn't feel the same so I didn't say anything. I'm sorry Peter. I have done some wrong things. You deserve better than me, you do. I can't explain how much this hurts. If I had just said it earlier then maybe things would be different_

 _Everyone knows now; even May. I'm sorry again - it was the only way. I wanna rip this guy to shreds, I wanna. I wanna be the one to pull the trigger when you get out. You will get out, in one piece and it will all be perfect. Just keep fighting, please. I'm not sleeping all I can think about is you Pepper phoned to call that Tony is drinking again... heavily. He cares for you and you know it._

 _I feel like if anything happens to you and I couldn't get you out then I wouldn't be able to live with myself. I'm almost going insane. I don't want to scare you but seriously Peter you were all I had in this crappy life. You gave me a second chance and I vow to do the same just hold on a little longer and everything will be alright._

 _Yeah, everything will be alright. If there's any way of writing back to me you better do it before I go insane 'cause it's been nearly a week and I'm almost at that stage._

 _I love you more than anything. That will never change_

 _MJ_


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Just a quick apology for how bad my writing style is getting. I feel really guilty because I'm not really proofing much or anything so sorry... Comments mean the world to me oh and we've nearly reached the big climax so stay with me here cause it's gonna be freaking awesome. Still don't own any of the characters 😊

Peter POV

Nothing had happened in a week. My body was aching, desperately for more than water while my mind ached for everyone I missed as their pictures were already fading in my mind's eye. Had they forgotten about me? Did they think I was dead? Who knew...

I had begun to have sleep paralysis much like I did when I was a child and as my mind seemed to drift to sleep in this state once more, I was shaken awake by the sound of footsteps: this time he was carrying more than water.

"Hey Parker, I have mail for you," he tells me in a tone way too sweet to be true. "Someone called MJ"

My mind raced, how did she know I was here? What was she doing sending me letters? Did she know how dangerous it was? Was she ok?

"Let's read some together" he speaks, cocking his head psychopathically.

"'I wanna hug you more than you know' she says aw how cute. 'I can't fight the dark thoughts much longer.' she says. How'du feel about that Sonny. You may just drive your own gal to suicide bet your wishin' you were never Spidey, now aren't you?"

I sat in stunned silence that this man was actually reading her words "'Tony's drinking again... heavily' oh dear" he continues "Oh and she says May knows now"

"Stop it!" I yell with all the strength I had "Give it to me"

"Oh, sonny this is the problem, you're constantly fucking up people's lives aren't you" he taunts before dropping the paper into a newly lit fire. It burned along with his phone which he said was said to have had 98 miss calls and messages. They were all gone.

"Today Parker, it all begins. Slow and steady and first but when it kicks off, it's going to be magical and it all starts with you. Can you just imagine Captain America going insane while I rip him to shreds? This is the beginning, the beginning of greatness"

I shiver in fear as tears threaten my eyes he laughs menacingly. I watch as he grabs a knife from the table and pulls up a stool. He begins to question me on everything from my personal life to how I gave MJ powers to the password for Tony's computers. With every unanswered question came punishment.

It started with small punches and black eyes but soon he started using a knife. I holler in pain as I watch the blood spill from my body on to the floor. Millimeter by millimeter it stained the silver blade as my stomach did summersaults to the tune of his pressing questions. On and on they droned

"I don't know anything, sir please" I cry yet he holds the blade like a paintbrush as he first slits my nose, then my eyebrow, lastly my face. It was sheer pain coursing through my veins, however, I was strong and he would be getting the information over my dead body. That's when I pass out, it was a sweet blessing.

I hear him leave in anger but not much more after that as I fell into a deep and hazy sleep where I had dreams of May finding out I was Spiderman. How did she react? It stressed me out just thinking of her.

Michelle POV

It had been a day since I had sent the letter, Ned didn't know but we were now sat in his basement trying to figure out a plan to retrieve Peter from the arms of a psychopath. We had no idea what we were doing but we knew three things.

\- We couldn't tell Tony because he was a part of some bigger plan for this dude

\- This guy didn't keep computers, he obviously had other methods of doing stuff.

\- It had been nearly 9 days since he had gone and it was only a matter of time so we needed to act quick

And secretly knew that this guy wanted me dead just as much as him, I was clueless as to how but this guy knew about my abilities that may just one up Peters seeming that I can shoot webs straight from my fingers, no web-slinger needed.

"Ned, listen to me - I can't go with you!" I shout

"Why, MJ? Are you just gonna send me to retrieve your boyfriend and get myself killed." he spits

"You know that's not true" I retort, fiddling with his locket on my neck.

"Then why?! Tell me please, I'd love to be enlightened by the girl who thinks shes got it all figured out" he retaliates

"Uh, well" I surrender shyly "I was just thinking if one of us was to get into trouble we would still have another person on the outside"

"Oh yeah, sorry if that got a little heated there" he apologies embarrassed "I guess it just gets a bit like that when were, were..."

"Grieving" I suggest a bit of light entering my tone "Why are we grieving?"

"If anyone's gonna get him back it's gonna be us. Let's face it were gonna get him back" he replies

"Yeah, we are," I mussed with a small smile playing on my lips at the thought of getting him back.

We decide to reconvene in a couple of days when we will execute our plan. We didn't really have any clue what the plan was going to be, we just had eyes on our goal.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N; Its finally here. the chapter you have all been waiting for, enjoy the angst it's gonna be sadder than you think, I don't suddenly own any of these people. Oh and this is only a part one

Peter POV

I woke to the disconcerting sounds of rough, angry voices talking in a foreign language. Their voices are deep demanding, kind of scaring for me even in a language I didn't understand. It took me a minute to succumb to my surroundings but I soon realized I had been untied. The ropes replaced with handcuffs and a shock collar. I try to recall the events before I passed out however it is nearly impossible as I had just blacked out. My legs feel numb as the pain from the knives continued to make itself known.

I catch myself in one of the knives blades. My skin is pale, the cuts and bruises now a deep purple as they cover the crimson patches of dried scarlet. blood. My black eye is the worst, on my left side it is pussy and mangled. Vile fleshy puss oozing out as it throbbed immensely.

"Oh, had a nice sleep I hope," One sadistic guy says as he leans on the door frame.

"Let him be Nico a familiar voice speaks as he sips liquor "You have been unconscious for 3 days, but today yeh gonna do amazing things sonny"

A small smile plays on his lips as he grabs my hand firmly and drags me to a nearby window. I had almost forgotten what the world looked like as my brain calculated it had been at least 11 days in this hell.

"We're gonna go into those woods and oh Parker when you come out your gonna be a new man, superheroes have destroyed this world but this, well this just gonna help everyone else see that" he muses patronisingly as he ruffles his hand through my matted hair. Just like Mr Stark used to do. I missed him.

I couldn't quite focus on his words or what he meant by them all I could focus on was my gnawing hunger and my want to get back home. To see _her_ , her face was the only thing that stopped me from going insane.

The other guy was stood behind me, I had deducted that his name was Nico, he was holding both a blade and a knife. That was when I noticed that the guys both had matching suits. There were identical to the one that he was wearing in our first battle. A midnight black all in one suit with katana sheaths and a glaring orange button to activate the hood. I look back down the dark hallway to see my iron spider suit that Mr Stark made me, it was in shreds, blood spattered the outside while many small wires were left ripped and pulled out of the original places.

Had I lost to these psychopaths?

"If you try anything kid we shoot... not just you though. Make that known in your puny brain" Nico spits

I nod in fear as he pushes me forward. He grabs my hands and ties them awkwardly with a rope behind my back

"We're going now" the first guy demands.

And with that, we are walking. My right leg is practically numb from being in the chair but Nico urges me to move faster with every couple of steps. I yelp and cry but no one hears or seem to care. When we have walked no more than a quarter of a mile. I see someone out of the corner of my eye. I struggle out of their grip to see who it is.

Ned. Even after a few blinks, I am sure it is him. At first, I feel a rush of excitement but that quickly fades into fear. Why was he here? These guys would easily take him if he came up to challenge them. He would end up in agony, like me. He didn't deserve that. I see him running frantically towards me as I silently plead for him to stop.

"Peter! PETER!" He yells breathless

"Get away" I mouth to him, he doesn't seem to understand and keeps running with all he had. I mouth once again but to no avail. I try once more but this time sound slips out and both men turn their heads sharply.

"You know this dude Parker?" One of them questions harshly

Shit, what was I supposed to do? They would kill him for sure.

"Kill him" Nico orders as one of them goes to Ned's side. My friend does his best to escape however the psychopath pulled him back in, holding a gun to his head.

"Don't touch him!" I bellow with all my strength

"You don't like that, Parker?" he taunts maliciously. "Ok... I guess we'll have to do something else?"

I watch in shock as this guy takes his gun and places it in Ned's shaking hands. From his buckle, he pulls another pistol and holds it to his head. Neds' whole body is quivering as Nico pushes me with brute force until I am facing him head-on.

"So, here's how it gonna work, you shoot him and everything is alright. If you don't, he lives but you're a goner"

"No" Ned whispers, tears trickling down his plump face. I had never seen Ned sad and it was like a dagger to the chest to see him in such a state.

"Oh, and not just that" he exclaims, pulling a small remote ou "You know that necklace you bought your girlfriend. Well I had everything in that shop rigged with tiny explosives that will blow up when I press this button"

"Ned has she got it on?" I spoke with urgency almost making my voice inaudible

"Are you kidding me, she hasn't taken it off since the day you gave it to her" he sobs painfully

"Oh, not just that. Everyone else who bought that necklace will have the same fate come to them" he chuckles even more sadistically "You have twenty seconds to decide your fates"

I knew what needed to be done, I knew it wouldn't be easy but I knew I couldn't just let all those innocent people lose their lives because of me.

"Twenty"

"Come on," I muttered trying to free myself from his grip.

"Stop moving" Nico demands, shooting my foot.

I yelp in pain but try to smile through the absolute agony. It turned into more a grimace but I knew Ned needed. It shouldn't be him- It wasn't fair but it is and the world would thank him for it

"Fifteen" The voice yells

"Ned, come on man, just do it. It'll be alright" I cry

"I can't" he utters, still shaking "I can't kill my best friend" he sobs

"Ten"

"Ned, just pull the trigger. I'm right here" I plead through sobs

"Eight"

"No, please, the world needs a Spiderman," he tells me, looking me right in the eye.

"Six,"

"MJ is going to die if you don't do this along with innocent people, Ned. Innocent people" I scream in frustration

"Four"

"You have to do this, I'm right here, Ned there's no other way, tell MJ I love her"

"Three"

"I can't. We need you. _She_ needs you"

"Two"

"Please man, be a hero and do it"

Time seems to slow to a halt as I watch Ned screw his eyes up and prepare to take the shot, he is sobbing uncontrollably but then again so am. He looks in more pain as he goes to take the shot and I just smile because at least I saved my friends lives if nothing else. I couldn't do it with uncle ben but I'm glad my final sacrifice is for them. For MJ.

"One"


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I don't own any of the characters, otherwise SpideyChelle would be canon

Peter POV

"One!"

I was begging for Ned to take the shot but I screwed my eyes up like him, hoping that I would be dead before I could feel any real pain. I was happy to die for my friends. If I had to, I knew it would be for them. Everything I had ever done was for them, in a roundabout way. My Spidey senses had practically exploded at this point however I heard no gunshot. Only a thud and a deafening scream

Sharply, my eyes open to see a girl holding a baseball bat over the guy who was keeping Ned in a headlock. He had dropped to the floor, I was stunned in silence. A girl dressed in a Spider Suit like mine had just knocked this dude out.

MJ, it was MJ! It was actually her! The other guy goes for her with a short smirk and a knife. Scared, I lean forward but I am limp and I had almost forgotten about my god-darn foot. Despite my concern, she quickly jumps on to a tree and webs this guy so that he can't move his hands and then just like me, when this - now furious- man stops for a short second she goes for his feet.

And just like that, another shot of pain flies through my leg as I try to move. It had been easy to ignore when I wasn't moving and terrified but the pain was endless.

Michelle POV

I dart to him after the first guy is immobilized. As he screams in pain, I reach for him and he pulls me into a tight hug- crumbling into my arms. His face looked awful, cuts and bruises peppered scared skin that looked like he had been used as a canvas for this guy to inflict as much pain as possible. The knife cuts were deep but covered in dust and most likely infected.

He leans his face against me, sobbing into my chest. Those tears remind me of how much I've missed him and, in that moment, I don't care how battered he is or how matted his brunette hair had gotten. I simply lift the mask and kiss him like there is no tomorrow. The world slips away for a few seconds as I feel him kiss back as best he could for a man in sheer suffering. I start to tear up myself but I know I would never let him leave my arms again.

"Who are you?" Ned stammers, his voice tremoring with the trauma of the last situation.

I hesitate for a second but Peter gives me a limp nod, signaling it is ok for me to reveal to him. I turn back to the boy weeping on to the floor and rip my mask fully off. I see the almost comical confusion plastered on his face. He runs to us, not seeming to care about the fact I was like Peter, his warm arms wrapping around us all as if it is a protective bubble.

"You came back?" Peter whispers through heavy sobs in the hug.

"Of course, we did," I reply

"We could never leave Spiderman to die now, could we?" Ned answers

"Aw, how cute" the psychopath in webbed handcuffs mocks.

"Touch them again and your dead" I spit venomously

"Oh, you're dead anyway" a deeper voice muses

I look up to see Tony flying above us, like a proud but worried father he smiles slightly while still remaining serious.

"Mr. Stark!" Peter exclaims wriggling free of our grip.

"What the hell happened to you?" he asks horrified at his face. When Peter yelps in pain again Ned stands up and Stark looks equally horrified at how pale his usual coco complexion is. He looks down at the blood seeping through Peters shoe.

"It's complicated" he mutters, still shaking violently.

"Oh Stark, I hurt him real bad. He was weak, I had great plans for him and his scummy friends but I shall be leaving now." he taunts before tiny needles began to pop up on his suit and rip through the web as he starts to run.

NO!" I yell as I chase after him, Stark followers me as the guy starts to use his rocket launcher.

I keep my eyes on him as Tony overtakes me, and I swing through trees I know I will not let him go once again. I manage to reach him and pull him out of the sky with one dwindling piece of silk. But still, he looks awfully calm. That's when I hear Ned screeching at me from far away.

"THE LOCKET, THE LOCKET" He shrieks. I am unsure if I have heard him correctly at first but he keeps yelling it over and over again.

"Oh yes, the locket indeed" the sprinting man smiles villainously. I feel pure terror for a moment as he lifts a small remote with a big red button. "The locket, SpiderGirl" he chuckles as he goes to press the button.

That's when Tony gets between us, blowing the thing out of his hand on to the floor, with that I am able to web him and flip over so now I am in the front. I grab the katanas that sit in his sheaths using some techniques I had learnt from studying Peter for so long. A few hand to hand punches later, I also have a black eye and a bleeding nose but I am on top of him throwing webs in his face and eyes. When he is entirely pinned down Stark is waiting at my side.

"Oh he was so weak, he got himself into this situation. It wouldn't have had to be so bad if he just gave me the answers to my questions but oh my lord, he was a failure. He cried when I burnt your letter to ash. How can you even call that guy a hero, measly at best" he laughs patronisingly

"Blow him to hell" I order Tony

"With pleasure... just go back Kid, Pepper should be here. Get in the car and she'll take you back to my place" he tells me. I give him an uncertain look as he reads my thoughts. "With Peter of course," he adds with a smile "You did good kiddo, you did real good"


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: I know I could easily just leave the story here and be done but I have another plot point which I don't think I could make an entire squeal out of so you're gonna get a few more chapters. Comments always appreciated xx I don't own characters used in this story 

Michelle POV  
Pepper took us home quickly and Tony followed hastily, urgent to tend to Peter's wound. Ned and I were left alone for a short while before Pepper called me to clear up my bruises. Sitting me down she wiped the painful bruises and gave me an ice pack for my eye, my hair was matted as hell from being in the suit without being tied up.

She brushed it and I wasn't sure if the situation called for it, however, she asked if she could braid it. I was confused at first because it didn't seem like the sort of thing Pepper would be eager to do yet she sat there as I felt a certain calmness wash over me. I'd never had a motherly figure and I knew I wasn't a girly girl but it was nice to just do normal mother, daughter activities - even if she wasn't my mother.

I went back out to Ned, who was still shaking. It was hard to process the events of the day but for him harder than anyone else. He had everything, a nice, loving family and a stable life. All he wanted to do was save a friend but before he knew it he was faced with having to kill someone (or at least thinking he would)

A few minutes later Tony came out. He told us, Peter was under anaesthetic and would be out cold for a few hours. He was desperate to find out what had happened. Ned told him everything while Tony looks in shock horror.

"I'm so sorry kid," he says, starting to tear up. "I should have been there"

"I just feel like if MJ hadn't come in when she did we both wouldn't be here yanno"

I pull Ned into a hug, resting my head on his mine.

"We're all here though, that's all that matters" I comfort him.

"Yeah" he smiles "but you two are like superhero buddies now aren't you?"

"Hey don't put yourself, kid," Tony tells him "We'd all be dead if it wasn't for your amazing skill for hacking. You deserve the title more than me in this fight"

We talk for a while, Ned gives all the information he has on this guy. Only one of them was alive and he wouldn't be staying this way for long. Tony said he wouldn't even get a trial. that's what the son of a bitch deserved. He had nearly got all the information he needed and Ned had gone to get a drink when Pepper ran in. When I thought of her I fiddled with my newly braided hair but this moment called for a much bigger reaction.

"He's awake" she exclaims with a massive smile plastered across her face.

I was gone before anyone could tell me not to. I rush on the laminate flooring and almost slide right past the room. He perks up when he sees me but I can tell he is still groggy.

"Peter!" I rejoiced. "You're alive. You're here. You're actually here"

"Yeah, I'm here" he smiles "I guess I should thank you for saving my life and everything"

"Don't you ever do that again," I am chuckling but under the skin, I know I mean it much more seriously "We were all worried sick. I haven't slept since you went. I wanted to kill myself"

"And you think I wasn't" he replies "I was so scared I'd forget your face, that I would eventually forget you. I drove myself absolutely insane. That was the worst torture"

I look up to his pale skin still full of cuts you wouldn't believe.

"What did he do to you?" I asked, caressing his cheeks

"A lot MJ, a lot but yanno. cuts and bruises will heal. Even the foot however painful it might be right now. All that matters is that I'm here with you and Ned. And nobody innocent is dead."

And with that Ned comes in and everything is ok. we are complete again. We wouldn't be able to live with ourselves if Peter had died and I wasn't gonna lie about it - I felt pretty awesome even with a painful eye. Peter was in a cast and would be for the foreseeable future but I didn't care and neither did anyone else 

Pepper POV

I demanded Tony let all three children stay as I thought it would be best to be kept together for the time being as they sit in the medical room, outright refusing to leave Peter's side. The next morning, I awake to the sound of cars and chattering men. I open the shutters to see about a million and one men holding cameras and microphones.

I get dressed quickly and open the door. They come flooding in, holding every piece of equipment available at my face.

"Miss Pots, is it true about the new SpiderGirl?"

"Miss Pots do you know her?"

"How does she feel about Spiderman?"

"Miss Pot's is she an avenger?"

"How long have you known about this girl?"

"Is Spiderman ok?"

I am overcome with questions and people.

"They are both in pretty bad shape at the moment. I would prefer if you left them alone. They will come out when they are ready" I answer disappointed faces "They've been through a lot so if you could please vacate the premises ASAP that would be appreciated"

None of them leave at first, they still stand there. Pushing their way through and almost blowing the door off the porch

"That means get lost people.. go on... " Tony says from behind me in his dressing gown "Hello, did you not hear me or my beautiful assistant. Go away!"

And with Tony's last yell they leave reluctantly.

"Talking of the kids, where are they? I didn't see them in their rooms" Tony asks. I roll my eyes grabbing his hand.

"For a smart guy Stark, you can be pretty dumb sometimes." I giggle "I don't know but my first guess would be in here"

I lead him to the medical room and I am entirely right - all three of them are in there. Michelle is on the right. Ned is on the left and Peter is squeezed in the middle while both their arms wrapped tightly around him. It is the cutest thing I had ever seen. They were happy in each others presence; they felt safe there.

When MJ is awake I tell her about the millions of news reports about her. Tony had obviously called in saying not to release her full identity, however, unlike Peter, they had her first name. Watching as she beams, I feel an immense sense of pride bubble up in me. 

Michelle POV

I couldn't lie at how happy the news reports had made me. Someone had caught in on CCTV and everyone named me SpiderGirl which stuck with me. I was finally needed, wanted by more than a handful of people.

Later in the toilet, I am coming back from getting food when my phone buzzed. I pick it up, not bothering to look at the caller when a horribly familiar voice comes through the phone.

"Michelle, I thought the day would never come" the foster mistress speaks "we have someone here to inquire about adoption for you... it's your birth parents"


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Hey, hope your still reading and enjoying. Once again, as much as I'd like to, I don't own these characters

Michelle POV

They came back, they came back. My parents were actually here. They had names and faces- they were actual people I was happy, happier than I had ever been... or at least I should be.

"Well that's, that's amazing. I'll be there ASAP" I say into the phone.

Why wasn't I happy?

I tell Peter everything and Pepper offered to take me up there once I was ready. Yet, I was not excited but nervous and couldn't figure out why. What did they look like? What was their story? But most importantly, how was I supposed to trust them when they dumped me on the side of a road as a baby/ These questions crowd my confused brain as we drive in silence. It is not long before we reach the foster home.

Pepper puts her hand on my shoulder as we approach the door, her hand brushing my braid as she rubs my back soothingly.

"Hey, you think you're ready to do this?" she asks. I nod, taking n a shuddered breath before walking in.

"Ah hello Michelle." the mistress greets with a fake smile plastered on her face "You know why you're here don't you?"

She doesn't give me time to respond before two tall people come stepping out from behind her. A woman with light skin and chocolatey curls like mine and a man with slightly darker skin and midnight black hair in a high quiff. My dad was muscular and tall while my mother was small and petite.

I throw a glance back at Pepper who stands there smiling in her white dress.

"Good luck" she whispers before leaving and driving off.

"How about we go to the reception room and you three can talk it out" Mistress suggests, beckoning me to follow suit.

"So what are your names?" I ask awkwardly.

The tell me about themselves. Their names are Eve and Denver Jones, they are both married, me being their first and only child. I don't ask about why they decided to abandon me and instead choose to talk about there careers. My mother is a PA to my dad who is an accountant. They don't seem to have any striking personality traits so far and don't ask about me very much until the ask if I would like to go for ice cream.

I obviously agree because ice cream. They seem nice so far. When we get to the ice cream parlour, Eve searches for my hand. I just didn't feel that comfortable with her yet so tried to turn my hand away. Yet she persisted - all while making very weird eye contact- until I give in and she smiles.

We talk over ice cream and for a moment I get my hopes up that I might actually find some kind of bond with these guys. It is no more than small talk but to everyone else, we looked like a normal happy family. It is when Denver leaves that things start to get weird.

"So what do you think about all of these superheroes then?" My mother giggles, licking her ice cream.

"They're pretty cool aren't they" I laugh, secretly wondering why they chose this as a conversation topic before future goals, books or even boyfriends. When he returns, they push the conversation even further.

"Have you heard about SpiderGirl?" Denver asks. This time I laugh even harder, wondering what they will say next.

"Oh yeah, I knew we picked the right name for our baby girl" I am unsure what she means but continue the conversation like she had never said it.

"Who do you think she is?" he smiles

"Oh I don't know" I reply nervously, reaching into my bag for a sip of water

This superhero chat goes on for a while until we decide its time to leave. We go back to the foster house where the overly smiley mistress.

"The adoption process is long and tiresome however we are willing to you know _to bend the law_ here and let you stay with them for a week and if you like it we can make the move immediately. How about that?"

"Yeah, I guess" I muse, confused at the urgency and also why I felt slightly uncomfortable. Maybe it just took a bit of getting used to. "Where do you guys live? I would still go to school here and stuff, wouldn't I?"

"Well sweetie" the mistress gulps "not exactly, I've contacted the school and they said you can have the week off. But they live in Rhode Island"

"What?!" I exclaim in shock

"Well... you would make new friends and everything" My father assumes

"I can't just leave!" I tell them "I love my friends, love my school, I love my family here" by this I meant Tony and Pepper but it came out more a measly whisper so they didn't hear."

"Just spend a week with us, hon if you don't like it.."

I mentally block out from there on. I decide to walk back and get lost in thought on my way back to Stark Towers. Thoughts of everything came flooding in, liked these people but not as I feel it should be. It felt wrong, awkward on every level. It felt like we were just acquainted and now they wanted to adopt me- right off the bat.

But the worst bit wasn't who I was going with but where was going. Leaving ned.. leaving Peter. Rhode Island was 4 hours away from New York. 4 hours away from everyone had ever found trust in. For some reason, I pictured Peter's eyes. A dark hazel, kaleidoscopic and beautiful; like a swirling mocha. They felt warm and loving but more than anything they felt safe. Everything felt safe when I was around him. wouldn't wanna leave that.

I wanted out of the home, of course. But not like this. Then it hit me; I wanted to be adopted by Tony. Stark towers felt like home more than anything else. I play with my braid and think of them. Of everything I had been through and when the time comes, I tell everyone else my thoughts. except that last bit. I didn't wanna leave Pepper and Tony in an awkward position.

When talking to Peter, I give it a lighter tone. I said I loved them and in response, Peter said he would be lost without me but supported what I chose to do. But the truth: I wasn't sure I wanted to go. Even after all these years of dreaming about them coming back when it came to it, I felt a heavy pang of sadness against my chest and not much else. God dammit, I was so in love with Peter and never wanted that to change. The thought of him going back to Liz scared me greatly.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: The end of this chapter hurt to write ugh :(. School hurts me more though. Do you own these characters? Because I sure don't

Michelle POV

Today was the day; I was going to Rhode Island with my parents. I wouldn't call them mum or dad yet - no matter how much they wanted it. I was nervous but Peter said that was to be expected with anyone n any situation despite someone who had gone through what I had. His foot was still incredibly painful and I felt bad for leaving him n such a state.

"I'll be fine" he comforts me "don't worry about me. It's only 5 days"

"5 days without you. What will I do if I have another nightmare?"

"MJ. You have to go" Peter says noticing Pepper standing outside the glass doors.

I give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before jumping down to meet Pepper, who had become like my personal chauffeur. This time I search for her hand and she squeezes it reassuringly. Once we arrive at the sickening of the foster home, she goes to tidy my braid.

"Now call me if there are any problems, won't you, if you feel unsure at any time, I'll come get you, ok? But try and stay the whole weeks, these guys are your parents there willing to give you a home, so give them a chance. Don't be put off by the distance, this is your future, we'll find a way around it. Just enjoy yourself" Pepper smiles.

My parents are waiting outside for me, they are ready to go. Everything was happening to fast and I couldn't take it.

"What's overflowing in your handbag?" Mother asks

"Oh, books... Harry Potter in fact" I reply, smirking at Pepper as she gets in the car.

"Oh really," Mother says trying to hide her look of disgust.

I get in the car and prepare for the journey. It is long but I get to see sights I had never seen before. They were exquisite, every bit of it. We went through dark tunnels and came out to glistening palm trees. It was magical. When we got nearer to Rhode Island it was as if reality was altered. The water was so calming; a shade of turquoise I had never seen before. We talked and chatted over the quiet radio. I can't remember what about but I finally felt at home with these people...

We decided we would go out for dinner, seeming the drive had taken longer than expected, we went to a drive-in diner and ate burgers and chips until we were full. Until I had forgotten how awkward, I felt around these people. I documented the whole thing to Peter of course, who was very happy to see I was getting the family I deserved.

Their house was a small two-bedroom terrace with a little porch and my room, though nothing special was my room. My room that I had all too myself. It was decently sized and I started to imagine where things would go

I stayed up all night, reading. I was now on book 2 of the Harry Potter series and couldn't put it down. Because of this, I fell straight asleep. No nightmares. When I woke the next day, we decided to go straight to the beach. There, we played and paddled in the sea, before laying down on the golden sound. It was a magical experience and for once I felt at home.

Peter POV

It was 5 pm and I still had no reply from MJ from today. I was beginning to get worried but Pepper said I should leave it but I couldn't help but panic, this was what I did. What I had always done when it came to her.

*ding*

Was it her? I picked the phone quickly to see if it was. I read the message aloud to myself.

 _"Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Denver. Michelle's dad. I know you care about her but if you could please maybe not phone her as much. I mean we just want her to settle in for the moment. Is that ok?"_

My heart fell. I wanted the best for her, so I had to do it right? A shoot of pain runs up my spine but this time it is not from my foot but from my heart.

*ring*

 _"_ _If you really cared for her you would do this... if you really love her like I think you do"_

My eyes were struck with tears, I didn't have a choice. I reply.

 _"Yeah, I guess"_

I put the phone down in anger and laid there in silence when Pepper came to give me dinner, I didn't say a word. I think she thought she knew what was going on but no it was much worse than that. I stared at the ceiling - alone until I drifted into another nightmare

 **Michelle POV**

Eve told us we were going to stay out all night after the beach- I liked that idea very much. I decided I would go to the bathroom and ring Peter after seeing about 1001 messages from him. I sat in a girl's bathroom stall ringing and ringing but to no avail.

"Come on loser!" I say to the voicemail. I didn't make sense. It was only 7 pm. Where was he? After all those messages... seriously.

I went back out to the restaurant, just about finding the table we were sat at. I felt quite defeated. It was so silly how such a minute thing could ruin my day.

"Everything ok, baby?" my father asks

"Yeah, Peter's not picking up through" I reply.

"Oh, what a shame, well just try and forget about it, you're always on your phone. We can make interesting conversation you know, maybe even better than your friends" he smiles


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: This one is pretty long but I like it. The braid has some significance, feel free to PM if you can't figure out but it's just a sweet metaphor. From this point on, it will be me uploading, you see the last 23 chapters I have uploaded all of them in one hit but now you'll have to wait a couple of days for new chapters, however the story is nearly finished Still don't own anything.

Michelle POV

I was so stupid, so dumb. I had mentioned 'the stark internship' at dinner and now they were both on my back about it, asking every question under the sun about what it was like and all that. Of course, I had no clue how to answer because there was no internship there was just... me

Then they started getting suspicious until my mum asked that fatal question. She straight up asked me if I was SpiderGirl and it kinda hurt to say no. Although I didn't really say that either, I just glanced off and took another bite of ice cream.

That's when the room dissolved back into an awkward mess - or at least that's how it felt. Felt like everyone was watching me like me before. I just wanted to sink into a hole and continue reading.

I now sat in my room, calling Peter to no avail. Why had he text me all day and now nothing at all? I had all the time to think why things weren't working until Denver enters with a single knock.

"Hey" I greet him

"Hey, sweetie mind if I sit? he asks crouching down beside me "What ya doing?"

"Just texting Peter" I reply. He grimaces oddly at those words "He's not replying though."

"Oh" he muses before taking my phone

"Hey" I chuckle "Give it back"

"I just wanna talk, without the phone" he smiles putting the phone on the floor beside him "So this Stark Internship seems pretty promising. Got the chance to meet anyone cool yet?"

"Uh no." I stammer "his suits are cool though"

"Come on, you haven't met anyone yet" he teases

"No, I haven't" I lie, I had met Peter and Pepper. Those were cool people in my books

That when he grabs my braid. It was manky and almost falling out but I was keeping it in, 'till Pepper had the time to do me another. Or at least that's what I thought, my father had different ideas as she ripped the tie from my hair.

"Come on, everyone knows Stark doesn't have apprentices - It would be all over all over the news. He's not one for secrets" he tells me, referencing the time when he gave his home address out. "What are you really doing at Stark's?"

"Nothing," I say hesitantly

"Tell me, Michelle. are you actually SpiderGirl" he presses uncomfortably

"No.. I'm not her." I stammer. "Why would you even think that?" he then gets up, his body towering over me.

"Well the forest where she revealed herself is right by your school. She's only been connected to Stark. She seems about your age from he stature and oh her name is Michelle!" he spits "Now are you her or not?" he asks with a serious roughness to his voice as he balls his fist "Because lying to me would be bad wouldn't it baby."

That's when there was another knock on the door. Mother.

"Hey just about to go to bed. Ooh, I like your hair out of that rat's nest of a braid. What are you guys talking about?" she interrupts. Before I can speak, Denver steps in front of me.

"I think we might have a superhero on our hands' babe" he jokes.

"No way, you're not her, are you?" she exclaims, giddy

"No, I'm not" I huff. I think must have appeared annoyed but really, I was just using that as a way to hide my nervousness.

"You would tell us if you were, though wouldn't you?" Denver asks

"Yea," I gulp.

The darkness started to creep in as they leave with Denver throwing me a last fatal state. It was moments like these that made me the question, why did they leave me on the side of the road as a baby? I start to call Peter again and then Ned. Neither of them picked up. I was going to call Pepper but after all of that, I deemed it not worthy as why would she pick up when not even Peter had. Peter always picked up.. always.

Shaken by all of this, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my face; closing my eyes into a different world. I relive the gunshot to Ned's head on repeat with only one difference. I wasn't there. He died, everyone died because everyone always dies in my nightmares.

 **Peter POV**

My spidey senses were telling me she was hurt. Not physically but emotionally. And as I lay in my bed, awoken from my own nightmare. I turn on my phone to see another flurry of messages from her and it hurt to force myself to put it down. There was one more from her dad mixed in there too. That was the only one I read.

"Thanks, Pete, soon she'll be off your hands."

I shudder as I go over what that meant for me. For us... I knew I had to do something.

I scroll up the block of desperate messages, screwing my eyes so that hopefully I could ignore how desperate the actually were. I get to her address and type it into google maps. It says it should take 3 hours, forty minutes but I was sure I could do it in an hour.

 **Pepper POV**

"Honey" Tony murmurs sleepily, rolling over and putting his arm around me "ou not sleeping?"

"I'm fine," I tell him

"You don't seem it" he replies

"Just worried" I breathe "... about the girl"

"Huh?" Tony questions confused.

"What happens if we have left her with a bunch of weirdos. Should she really be away from us this early? She had a stroke just under two months and like all the stuff with Peter and it just feels like we haven't even met these people. They just kinda showed up outta nowhere" I rant

"You care about her, don't you" Tony muses

"Yeah..." I trail off confused "what's your point?"

"No like you feel responsible for her" Tony reiterates

"You care for Peter, don't you?" I ask, still confused at what he is getting at.

"Yeah but, with you... I guess what I'm trying to say is it feels more motherly" he stammers as I am taken aback

"Well," I mutter "I just don't like the thought of these people not giving her the right life. She needs someone there, some stability after all she's gone through, Peter especially. But these people they're new. They want to whip her away from all she's ever known and won't even give a decent reason"

"You think we could do a better job?" he questions

"I just want both of them to be happy," I whisper before going back to sleep.

Peter POV

I swung through the nighttime skies of America, the stars peppering the sky like the night she fell. I make it to the exact address in 1 hour and 36 minutes. It is a dark and dismal house with only one recognizable window hidden around the side of the semi-detached building. I swung to the side of it and inside I saw 1 sleeping MJ.

On first glance, she seemed peaceful and in a deep sleep but as you looked closer, I started to see the silvery tears that adorned the corners of her eyes like delicate jewels as she tremored back and forth ever so slightly like she was having another nightmare.

I was so close to bursting into that window when I remembered those words that her father had sent. They were burnt into my mind. Was she really better off without me? I place my hand against the cool glass attempting to get a closer look. It was slightly open, allowing a small breeze to pass through it along with the muted hum of the road below.

I notice a piece of paper fly past me and think back to the letter she wrote to me. I pull a pen out of my pocket, not even realizing it was there at first and write a short message. I push it in and just sit on a nearby bridge, watching out over the clear waters until early dawn when I decide I should head back.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: I don't own anything except the characters of Eve and Denver they are completely original.

Michelle POV  
I awoke from the nightmare in a cold sweat, gasping for air. I sit up to find it is 8 am and on the alarm clock I spot a blue sticky note. I picked it up hesitantly. It was crumpled and barely readable in a thin back ink. It read:

"Nightmares can never hurt you, I'm sorry I can't help... just stay strong for me"

I read it in shock as I called down the stairs for my mother. She came up at once and asked if everything was ok?

"Was this you? This note"

She snatches it from my grip and reads it over.

"Yes, sweetie," she says hesitantly, "I thought you would know from my handwriting"

"Uh yeah, I kinda looks like a friend's handwriting as well" I chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah well I" she stammers "I didn't know how to react to it... I'm not very good at this you see. So I just thought I'd make it when you woke up"

Her eyes darted around the room but I believed her, and so we talked for a while. She told me how she used to have nightmares and it was kind of nice to know we had something in common and besides it was a weight off my chest.. these people cared about me. Still, no call from Peter... or Ned.

The next two days were pure fun mixed in with a few questions about whether I was SpiderGirl. A lot of questions in fact. Why did they care? It was easy to push it away in the fact that we were making so many memories but they really did know how to rain on a good moment.

On Thursday, Denver stood over me, large and dominating - asking me all sorts of questions about Tony, of which I had no desire to answer. He circled me menacingly and made me feel so tiny that I could just about sink into the ground below. In the night I managed to convince myself that the screams were normal and that I was just overreacting because that what I always did and that normal families fought it was just his way of discipline I guess.

Before I knew it; it was time to go back. The drive was long but the ever-changing scenery made it passable.

"So how do you feel about moving here?" Denver asks me as we fly through motorways, lined with beaches,"

"I'm not sure." I mutter "It's a big change. Like I have to leave all my friends"

"What? Your friends who haven't text you in a week. Yeah, I can see why that would be hard" he smirks.

"I'm sure they had their reasons" I reply, not entirely sure of that fact at the moment.

"Its just we'd really like you here" Eve smiles. "We could be the family we were always meant to be. The boys here are really nice as well" she jokes

"Yeah, family" Denver breathes slowly

"Just imagine it" Eve muses, waving her hand in front of the window as she laughs at that prospect of finally what shes always desired and that just filled me with joy. Suddenly I wasn't SpiderGirl or 'Peter's friend' I was Michelle - just Michelle.

As we got back home I jumped out to see Pepper waiting for me, still in work clothes as it was. I run up the stairs to greet her.

"Hey, hey hey" she grins "How was it?"

"Great" I beam "sorry I took your braid out"

"Hey baby," Denver says, coming up behind me "Can we talk for a second?"

He pulls me away by the wrist to behind the car.

"We're not saying you have to make a decision right now. But, we found a fast track way that means we only need one signature from you. It's here on this bit of paper. Then your ours, away from that crappy care home"

After that, I go inside. Pepper had to make an urgent phone call but was very eager to hear what I had to say about my parents.

I go to Peter who is understandably still in the hospital room however, he could now walk a short distance due to his super strength. I rush in to hug him as he shares my joy immensely. I am hesitant to show it at first but I figured there must be a reason so I let it slide for this moment.

Then, I broke from the embrace to find his phone on the bedside table, to see his phone working and unlocked on my messages.

"Peter, why didn't you call me?" I say sternly as my smile drops

"I- oh MJ, I" he stammers

"Why?" I demand

"I can explain," he says scrambling to take the phone off me

"But oh you can text Ned and your Aunt and even Liz! You text her instead of me" I spat disgustedly with a hint of jealously slipping in"

"I- o- I um- oh MJ just listen to me" he stutters some more.

"Shit Peter" I retort, "I thought we had something special, but as soon as I go you forget about me and go back to Liz. You didn't text me for a week. Neither did Ned. I thought you guys were supposed to be my friends. This isn't what friends do.

"MJ, Your parents" he whispers

"My parents, what? What Peter?" I yell to no response as he stumbles over his words "Great. You know what? My parents, we're right about you! I'm going to sign the documents. They may have left me but at least they didn't lie about it. At least with them, I won't be put on the back burner when you feel like texting another girl. Tell Ned I never wanna speak to him again either"

I wasn't thinking straight. How could I? I thought I was something to him. I thought he would risk his life for me but now a phone call is too much to ask for. I slam his phone on the ground before going to sign the record. I wanted out of all this - now. I felt sick. I didn't even wanna see Pepper. She was never a mother, she was just doing her job as Tony's assistant.

It was all a haze. I was never wanted, never loved by anyone but these people. So I scribble my name down, without reading a single thing. I ring my mother and leave a voicemail.

"Meet me at the train station at 12 tomorrow. I'm your daughter now."

I go into my room and sob, how could he do this? Everything was going way too fast. I had walked in less than 15 minutes ago and was already ready to leave. It was like I had been manipulated. For all, I knew Peter could have 12 girlfriends. I wouldn't even be surprised. About an hour later, I get a knock at the door. I open it to find Ned, who bursts in before I had the time to close it.

"How can you be so dumb?" he spits, defying the normal happy go lucky Ned I had always seen before

"Ned I don't wanna talk to you" I said, trying to push him out of the room

"He loved you, so much and you think he's gone back to Liz just because he doesn't text you?" he shouts

"I'm going back to my parents either way. He can have snobby Liz all he wants then!" I retaliate

"You love them?!" Ned asks angrily "MJ wake up. Look at this!"'

He shows me his phone screen, they were screenshots from both his and Peters' phones. I read the messages in shock.

Hey, I don't think we've met, I'm Denver. Michelle's dad. I know you care about her but if you could please maybe not phone her as much. I mean we just want her to settle in for the moment. Is that ok?"

"Oh and there's more" Ned tells me as I have back against the wall.

I read them all in shock just pure shock. How could they? How could they stoop so low?

"You can't go live with these people. I bet they tried to claim the sticky note as there own as well. Peter went to your window and made sure to where ok one night. He went to Rhode Island MJ just to see if you were ok."

"Ned I'm so sorry I"

"Stay with us. We can work stuff out together" he assures me. That's when the tears meld into a sob. I can't believe what I have done.

"Ned, I've already signed the documents. I have no choice


End file.
